Resurrection
by The Atlantean
Summary: Anna gets the shock of her lifetime when Elsa walks back into her life. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the thing is, Elsa has been dead for the past thirty years. Slowly Anna must fit the pieces together on why Elsa has returned. Modern with no powers. Jelsa and Kristanna (along with some Flynn/Rapunzel).
1. The River

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. **

**Chapter 1: The River**

Elsa took a gasp of air as she woke up. She soon realised that she was sitting in the shallow end of the river that ran from one end of town to the other. She was completely wet as well, from head to toe. The last thing she remember was walking along the bank of the river and then falling in. She figured that she had blacked out for a moment and drifted upstream. She wondered how much time had gone by since she fell in. Half an hour? Maybe a little longer or less? She didn't think it could have been much longer.

Elsa stood up. The water wasn't very deep. She waded to one edge of the bank and climbed out. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked up and down the bank. She figured that Jack, Anna or Kristoff were looking for her. They had been walking down the bank together along with Jack and Elsa's two month year old daughter Sigrid (they had left her twin brother Leif with a neighbour because he had a cold and they wanted to take Sigrid out for a walk) before Elsa had thought she heard something. She had taken off and had come to the river. She had seen something shiny in the water and she peered into the water. That was when she slipped and fell into the water.

She ventured down the bank. She figured that they would be looking for her. She had a good look around. She couldn't see them anywhere. She tried calling their names but she didn't hear a response. She checked the woods around the river. The woods covered a large area. The trees weren't that closely packed so sunlight poured through the trees. A number of different animals lived in these woods. Elsa had known these woods for several years and could easily navigate them. She had a good look around the woods but she couldn't find anyone. The good thing is that the hot sun had dried her clothes in the time she had been running around the woods.

She found it strange that she couldn't find any trace of Jack, Anna or Kristoff. Surely they would be wandering as well, looking for her? She then got an idea. Maybe they had thought she had gone back home. Elsa then headed back to her house. She headed through the woods and back onto the main road. She walked along the main highway. A car passed Elsa along the road. She stared at the car. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. Her eyes never left it. She figured it must be some European import but she didn't think that she had seen something like that.

She continued walking along, her eyebrows narrowed. She decided to shake her head. It didn't take her too long to get back into Burgess. Once she was in it, she saw the familiar houses. However the familiarity didn't last very long. She saw things in Burgess she had never seen before. People she didn't recognise for a starter. Burgess was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. If that was the case, then how come she was passing people she had never seen before? Usually she would put it up to tourists but there can't be this many tourists in Burgess.

New places had popped up. How could new shops have popped up in say half an hour? Something wasn't right here. Elsa passed a clothe store that she had never seen before. She looked at the clothes displayed in the window. They were like nothing she had seen. Her friend Rapunzel was always up to date with the latest stuff so why hadn't she been wearing stuff like this when Elsa last saw her which was only last week? This was impossible.

Elsa tore her gaze away from the window and continued down the street with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Nothing was making sense. Everything was different. How could everything be different? The first answer that came to her was that she was simply in a different town but that was quickly answered when she saw things like 'Burgess Video Store' and 'Burgess Town Square'. She couldn't think of another explanation on why the town had suddenly changed since she left it that morning. Could this all be just a hallucination brought on from the bump on her head? That could be a possibility.

She continued down the main street. Her eyes fell on something familiar at last. It was the book store that Merida worked at. It was called A Date With A Book and it was run by a woman in her thirties called Carol. Merida had been working there since she was eighteen to pay her way through school. Now that they were twenty one and had finished university, Merida had been thinking about quitting to get a better job. Elsa mentally checked what day of the week it was. It was Wednesday and Merida worked on Wednesdays, so she should be in there.

Elsa headed over to the store and pushed open the door. The bell above the door made a clangy sound that told the employees that a customer had entered. Elsa looked at the person behind the counter. It wasn't Merida though. It was a woman who looked a little younger than Elsa with long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Elsa wondered where Merida was. She could be in the back room sorting out books. Elsa then headed towards the main counter and the woman standing behind it. She was wearing what looked like employee uniform. It was different to Merida though. That was probably due to the fact that Merida was the store manager and this girl was probably a trainee. Elsa approached the front desk. The woman behind it smiled at her when she approached.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Merida available?" Elsa asked.

"Merida?" the woman looked confused.

"Yeah she works here."

"No Merida works here," the woman looked even more confused now.

"Look she does," Elsa said. "Red frizzy hair, Scottish accent."

Elsa had hoped that describing Merida may have helped the woman remember who she worked with but it looked like the woman was drawing up a blank. The woman told Elsa to wait and an elderly woman came out. She looked at Elsa with a puzzled expression, almost as if she recognised her.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Merida," Elsa explained. "I was told she doesn't work here but I talked to her this morning and she said she had work and this is where she works."

"I'm sorry but the last Merida we had working for us quit many, many years ago," the elderly woman said.

"That's not possible," Elsa bit her lip. She was extremely confused. Surely Merida would have brought up the fact that she had quit. Maybe the woman was old and confused.

"Maybe you're thinking of another bookstore?" the old woman suggested.

"Maybe," Elsa said even though she knew it was this one.

She thanked the woman and left the store with her head buzzing. Merida worked at that bookstore she was sure of it. Now that she thought about it, the old woman had a name tag that had the name 'Carol' on it. The owner of the bookstore was called Carol. Elsa shook her head. The Carol that Elsa knew was a woman in her mid-thirties not some elderly old lady. Elsa decided to go ask Anna what was going on. Surely she would know.

Elsa headed off to the house that she and Jack lived in along with Anna. Elsa had moved out her parents' home when she was just nineteen and moved in with Jack when her parents had died. They were thinking about living together anyway. Anna had joined them as well and they sold their parents' house. Anna was going to move out soon. Her plan was to find her own place when she finished university. Elsa didn't mind having Anna in the house though. It reminded her of when they were children. She knew that Jack didn't mind either. He loved making waffles and pancakes for them in the mornings.

Elsa walked down the familiar high street to her house and when she got there, she got a rather shocking surprise. Her house looked different. It was bigger and a garage had been added to the house. She had to double check the street address and the number to make sure she had gotten the right house. Something strange was happening and Elsa didn't like it one bit. She walked up to the front door. She didn't have her keys. They must have been washed away in the river. She knocked on the door. She figured that Anna would come bursting out of the house and give her sister a big hug and ask what had happened to her. But when the door opened it wasn't Anna who was there.

A woman with short hair in her mid-fifties answered the door. Elsa stared at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are you doing in my house?" Elsa asked.

"This is my house," the woman looked confused, just as confused as Elsa in fact.

"No, I live here," Elsa said.

"I've lived here for twenty five years," the woman said.

"Look can you just get my sister Anna for me?" Elsa was getting agitated. She was having one of those days.

"Anna?"

"Anna Winters."

"Oh you mean Anna Bjorgman," a look of realisation came over her face. "She was the one who sold me the house."

"What?"

Elsa took a few steps backwards. What was going on? Suddenly she felt the world spinning around and she blacked out.

* * *

Anna was in her kitchen. She was currently talking to her niece Sigrid about her upcoming wedding. She was getting married to Jamie's and Emma's son Nathan. They were talking about the different venues which they thinking about having the wedding.

"Sounds good," Anna grinned into the phone. The door opened and Kristoff came in. "Oh your uncle just got home. I better go."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Anna."

Sigrid then hanged up the phone. Anna grinned as Kristoff brought some groceries to the kitchen counter.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Our niece," Anna smiled.

The phone rang again. Anna picked it up. She recognised the voice coming through it.

"Deidre, hi," Anna said.

Deidre proceed to speak and Anna's eyes got narrower and narrower. Anna then hung up the phone looking bemused.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm wanted at the hospital," Anna explained. A thought then occurred to her. "The kids-" she said.

Anna quickly called each of them. All three of them answered the phone. Anna then decided that maybe she should head to the hospital to see what this was all about. Anna put her coat on and headed out to the hospital. She ran into Deidre who looked like she was waiting for her.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked her.

"A woman came to my house today saying that it was her house," Deidre explained.

"What?" Anna was intrigued. Maybe the woman just got confused.

"And then she said she was your sister so I decided that it was best to call you to let you know she's in town," Deidre continued.

"Hold on," Anna said.

Anna's head was spinning. Did Deidre really say what Anna thought she had said?

"Did you say my sister?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Deidre nodded. "She's in that room," she pointed to a room, "and she's been waiting for you."

"Deidre that's not my sister," Anna said bluntly.

"How can you tell?"

"My sister died thirty years ago," Anna folded her arms. "That's how."

Deidre put her hand to her mouth. "Then who is that?"

"I don't know, some imposter maybe."

Anna then noticed someone walking towards her. She had long platinum blonde hair tied up in a French braid with little snowflakes decorating it. She was wearing a black jacket with a hood overtop a blue sweater and a pair of faded genes that ended in blue and white sneaker. She also had bright blue eyes. Anna stared at this woman as if she couldn't believe who it was.

It was Elsa.

**A/N: So this was a little idea I had for a Jelsa story. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know your thoughts! Please review =)**


	2. Returned

**Enna Burnning: Yeah I know. I love the show. It is sorta what I'm going for but quite different.**

**Puteri Tina: Jack will come, in time.**

**iheartjelsa: Are you referring to Doctor Who?**

**Guest: No Jack didn't remarry (was going to be decided against it). No it isn't like Doctor Who in which she can keep coming back and she is not immortalised. **

**Wiccan'sLegacy: Oh Elsa doesn't have any powers in this one and the Man In The Moon is not involved. Jack has no powers again and he didn't remarry.**

**AhsokaTano11: Yes that is correct. It's just a typo.**

**Chapter 2: Returned**

Anna stared and stared. This couldn't be true. This could not be true. It was some sick joke. Elsa was dead. She was dead. The girl who looked like Elsa rushed at Anna and embraced her in a hug. Anna just stood there and let this girl hug her. This couldn't be Elsa. It just couldn't be. The girl let go and beamed at her.

"Anna, there you are," the girl said. She then peered into Anna's face. "Wow, Anna you look different."

Anna didn't respond. She reached up and touched Elsa's face with her fingers. She felt real. So real. Tears started to form in Anna's eyes. She looked identical to Elsa. If Anna didn't know any better, she would say this _was _Elsa. But she did know better. Elsa died thirty years ago in that river. Anna had never been the same since. Her sister's death had really rocked her especially it being only three years after her parent's death.

"Elsa," the word caught in Anna's through but she forced herself to go on, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"Falling into the river, why?" Elsa looked a little confused.

"Do you remember anything else?" Anna's voice was thick with tears.

"No why," Elsa then realised that Anna was crying. "Why are you crying?"

Anna was saved from answering by the nurse coming towards them. Anna quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Mrs. Frost?" the nurse asked Elsa.

Elsa looked up. "Yep?"

"The doctor is ready for your final check-up."

"Okay, bye Anna," Elsa waved and headed off with the nurse.

Anna quickly held back the nurse.

"Is it possible to do a DNA check?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" the nurse asked.

"I want to prove that is either my sister or not."

The nurse looked confused but promised to pass Anna's request on. As soon as Elsa was out of sight, Deidre gave Anna a look of confusion but Anna didn't look at her. Anna quickly called Kristoff and told him that something was up and that she needed him. It didn't take Kristoff too long to get down to the hospital. Anna was relieved to see him. She pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff broke from the hug and looked into Anna's eyes.

"You know how we buried Elsa?" Anna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes," Kristoff suddenly looked concerned. Elsa's death had always been a subject that they never dicussed.

"Do you remember Jack preforming CPR on her?"

"Yes," Kristoff nodded.

"Do you remember it not working?"

"Anna what's up with all these questions?"

"Something has come up."

"What has?"

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Elsa."

Kristoff looked stunned.

* * *

Elsa was waiting in an examination room when a female doctor came in and smiled at her. Elsa was struck just how much she looked like her. They had the same blue eyes and the same hair. How strange. She shrugged and figured it was it was a coincidence. The doctor then started her examination.

"You know," the doctor was now peering into her eye using some medical instrument. "You look just like my mother. I've seen pictures and you bear a striking resemblance."

The doctor took out her stethoscope and started checking Elsa's heart.

"What's your mother like?" Elsa asked.

"Actually I've never met her," the doctor put her stethoscope around her neck. "She died just after I was born."

"Oh no," Elsa looked concerned. "What happened?"

"She drowned in a river," the doctor looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"Excuse me doctor," the nurse poked her head through the door. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure," the doctor smiled at Elsa. "Won't be a minute."

She then left the room.

* * *

Kristoff was looking at Anna with the most horrified expression. He looked at her as if he was frozen with shock. He didn't do anything for a while. Anna watched as Kristoff looked straight at her.

"She's back?" he whispered.

"It appears so," Anna replied.

"How?" Kristoff managed to say weakly. "I mean she's dead. We buried her."

"I don't know," Anna was a loss for words.

"Maybe she's not Elsa."

"It was her, I saw her. She looked exactly like her."

"This doesn't make sense," Kristoff buried his face in his hands.

"I know," Anna said. "How could someone who has been dead for thirty years, who we buried, come back and walk around?"

"That is something that nobody knows."

They both sat down on a seat. Anna noticed for the first time Deidre looking at her. Anna just shrugged before going back to crying into her hands. She didn't want to dicuss Elsa with her. It was a touchy subject for her. She couldn't understand what had just happened, what was going to happen. She couldn't see how someone who had died thirty years ago had died. Anna remembered the day well. It wasn't something she was likely to forget it was burned into her brain making it impossible to forget. Little things force this memory to come to like. She cannot escape it. It was the nightmare that wouldn't go away. The nightmare that came real.

_They had been walking along the embankment of the river. Jack was holding Sigrid and she was giggling. Anna was walking alongside Kristoff and they were holding hands. Elsa was walking a little ahead of them. She turned around and gave them all a smile. Sigrid giggled when her mother grinned at her. Elsa then suddenly stopped and looked ahead. She peered ahead for a few moments._

"_What?" Jack asked._

"_I thought I heard something," Elsa said._

_She continued to look into the distance. _

"_Hold on," she said._

_She sprinted ahead and into the distance. She vanished from sight. They waited but Elsa didn't return. Anna wasn't worried though. She just thought that Elsa had just gotten distracted by something. Yet the minutes ticked by and still Elsa had not returned. Now Anna was getting worried. Had something happened to her? Anna checked her watch. Elsa had been gone for a good twenty minutes. She looked over at her brother-in-law and boyfriend. They both looked as worried as Anna did. _

"_I think we should go look for her," Anna suggested._

_There was a murmur of agreement among the group. They headed upwards the river but yet they didn't see Elsa anywhere. Anna was sure that Elsa hadn't gone very far. They called her name out several times but they got nowhere with that. Anna wasn't too worried. There were still plenty of places where she could be. Kristoff suggested a search of the nearby woods and they all agreed on that. _

_They started searching around the woods. They got further and further away from the river as they searched. They called Elsa's name as they went. Any movement, any snap of a twig and Anna would instantly think it was Elsa and she would turn around to see if it was. The minutes turned into hours as they searched. Anna lost track of time as they wandered around what felt like the endless woods. As the time ticked by, Anna got more and more nervous. They couldn't find her anywhere at all._

"_She probably just got distracted," Jack suggested. "She's probably somewhere caught up in her thoughts and just can't hear us."_

"_Maybe," Anna bit her lip. "Or maybe…"_

_Another thought had just occurred to her. There could be another reason why they weren't finding Elsa._

"_What?" Kristoff prompted her._

"_You don't think…" Anna let her voice trail off. She then took in a deep breath in and then continued. "You don't think she may have fallen into the river."_

Jack went a little white. He didn't like the idea of Elsa falling into a river.

"_If she had," Kristoff said, "she may have been swept upstream which is nowhere around here."_

_They immediately sprinted back to the river. They then headed upstream but they didn't see Elsa at all. Anna's heart sank. Where was she? Anna was running out of ideas. She maybe thought that Elsa had gotten out of the river and walked off. She could be anywhere which definitely complicated things._

"_What's that in the water?" Kristoff said pointing._

_Kristoff was pointing to something that was floating in the water. It looked like some kind of black jacket. Elsa was wearing a black jacket. Anna's heart skipped several beats. Kristoff waded into the water. Luckily the water wasn't very deep at this part of the river and the intense current that had been found further down the river, couldn't be found at this part of the river. Kristoff continued to wade over to the black jacket in the water. He turned it over and they all got the shock of their lives._

_Kristoff turned over a face down Elsa. All their hearts sank. She was as pale as anything and her eyes were closed. Kristoff carried Elsa through the water and hoisted her onto the bank. Jack passed Sigrid to Anna and he fell down next to Elsa. Anna didn't know what to think. Her brain had frozen in shock._

"_No," Jack whispered holding her face._

_Jack then proceeded to start CPR in the hope that somehow Elsa was still alive. He continued to try and try. His tears were streaming down his face. _

"_Jack," Kristoff said but Jack just kept going. "Jack," Kristoff pulled Jack off Elsa. He looked at Jack with tears in his eyes. "She's gone," Kristoff said simply._

"_She can't be," Jack whispered. _

_He then collapsed in pain as he cried. Anna couldn't handle it either. She could feel her pain transforming into tears. Her tears fell down her face. Sigrid was crying in her arms. Anna knew she was crying for a mother that could no longer hear her. _

"_Why?" Anna said barely auditable. _

"_You were right," Kristoff said. "She fell in."_

"_Why did she fall in?" Anna buried her head into Kristoff's shoulder. _

"_I don't know," Kristoff said pulling her in for a hug. "I don't know."_

_Anna could see Jack still crying over Elsa's lifeless body. He was no longer making any sound. He seemed to be cried out. Anna just kept staring at Elsa's blank expressionless face. Anna just wanted Elsa to suddenly gasp for breath and wake up in that one moment. But Anna knew that she wouldn't. She was gone. She was gone to the same place that her parents had gone and she knew that none of them were coming back. Anna didn't want to accept this. She just wanted it to go back to the way it was before. She didn't want to think of her sister as someone who was no longer with them. It was just too painful. _

Anna looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. Anna looked up. She could see Sigrid approaching them. This was another surprise. She didn't know that Sigrid was working on this case. It seemed kind of odd that daughter was working on her potential mother.

"Hey Sigrid," Anna said.

"So were you guys the ones who found her?" Sigrid asked as she took out her chart.

"Yes," Anna decided to lie for now. Once they had proven Elsa's identity as her sister and Sigrid's mother then Anna will tell her.

"So she's fine," Sigrid grinned. "Just waiting on the DNA results."

"Okay, good," Anna nodded.

The DNA results will hopefully prove that the girl who looked like Elsa, acted like Elsa and was basically Elsa is or isn't Elsa. Anna could feel the tension rising within her. So many questions circled her mind. If she wasn't Elsa, then how could she look like her, talk like her, act like her and have the same memories as her? But if she was Elsa, then that posed a very difficult question. How could someone who had been dead for over thirty years, suddenly just come back to life? Anna didn't know. It seemed like an impossibility. The other question was that if Elsa could do it, then would others do it too? That was certainly something that Anna didn't really want to think about.

**A/N: Wow I got so much interest from the previous chapter. Here is the next one. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review =)**


	3. Answers

**Guest: Jack is alive.**

**Enna Burnning: No she didn't. Well when I initially planned this she didn't. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: No she wasn't pushed. It was an accident.**

**Puteri Tina: You don't have to wait for Jack for long.**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

Anna and Kristoff brought Elsa home after she had been checked out at the hospital. Anna and Kristoff were both in a state of shock. Elsa was looking around at everything as if it was new. Now that Anna thought about it, it probably was. A lot can happen in thirty years and a lot did. Anna for one got married and had children. Elsa's own children were raised by Jack as a single Dad and Elsa had missed out on that. She had missed out a lot. Anna could see Elsa in the back seat of their car through the rear-view mirror. She was staring out the window and was very silent.

Previously Anna had been quite sceptical that the girl that was claiming to be Elsa was in fact Elsa. But now, it was the opposite. Anna didn't know what it was but she believed that was her sister who had somehow returned from the grave. She didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it was because Elsa's death had affected her so much and she didn't wanted to accept that it had happened. Anna had only been eighteen. She was about to step into the world at attend university but then all happiness was stripped from her. Her parents died only three years earlier of a boating accident and then her sister drowns in a river. It was one blow after another.

Then Anna had to lock Elsa up in a tiny mini box in her mind. It was part of a defence mechanism to deal with her grief. Anna was never sure that she even dealt with the grief of losing her sister. She wasn't the only one. Jack never got over the death either. He never got remarried. He did date but it wasn't for long. His longest relationship was with Tooth but that didn't last long. It only lasted just over a year. Tooth had realised that Jack was still in love with his dead wife even though she had been dead for over a decade. Tooth didn't blame Jack for that. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. They were still friends though.

Jack had been a mess when Elsa had died. He was suddenly left with two children both two months old and no wife. He had to deal with a lot. There were times where Jack felt like he couldn't deal with it. Eventually Jack managed pull himself together and raise Leif and Sigrid as a single Dad. Anna sometimes wonder what would have happened if Jack hadn't had his two children. Anna only survived the death of her sister due to Kristoff being there for her. If Kristoff hadn't been there, she would have just given up on life. Given up on everything.

They soon arrived at Anna's house. Elsa got out of the car and looked at it. She obviously didn't recognise it, well she wouldn't. Anna and Kristoff had bought the house just after they were married. Anna and Kristoff lead Elsa into the house and they sat her down in the living room. Anna brought out some tea and placed a cup in front of Elsa. She took it with a smile on her face. She looked so young. She looked exactly how she did on the day of the accident. The same clothes, the same hair, the same everything. It freaked Anna out quite a bit.

"Elsa," Anna sat down next to her.

"You know I can't take it how different you look," Elsa said suddenly. "Same hair though," she grinned at Anna's pigtails. Anna started twiddling one of them in her fingers before she realised she was doing it and she stopped.

"Elsa, you know how you said that the last thing you remember was falling into the river?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that's right," Elsa said, "then I remember waking up in the river only a little while later."

Anna sighed. It seemed that Elsa hadn't realised that she had died. She seemed to think that thirty years hadn't passed during the time that Elsa had fell into the river and when she woke up.

"Anna," Elsa looked confused. "What is going on? Everything is different, even you are different. You've been looking at me weirdly and get all upset. What is going on?"

"Elsa," Anna got some tears in her eyes. "You died."

"I what?" Elsa looked shocked as if she didn't believe a single word that Anna was saying.

"You drowned in that river Elsa," Anna continued.

"No I didn't," Elsa's voice was shaky. She was having a lot of trouble accepting what Anna was saying. It seemed like to Elsa it was making a lot of sense. It would certainly explain all of her trouble with everything, on why everything was suddenly different.

"Yes you did," Anna said. "It was the most horrific day and I wish that you were right, I wish you were right about this but you're not and that pains me."

"I really did die?" Elsa said this in a hush whisper.

"Yes," Anna nodded.

Elsa looked so confused. Anna could tell that she was doing some hard thinking.

"It was the hardest thing I had to deal with and I was having to and I didn't want to," Anna continued.

Elsa's eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't speak for several moments. Anna quickly finished her tea and headed back into the kitchen. She found Kristoff leaning over the sink which his hands grasping the edge of the sink with his fingers curled into knuckles. Anna slid her hands over his shoulders. Kristoff took one of Anna's hands in his and Anna rested her head against the small of his back.

"What is going on?" Kristoff asked.

"I do not know," Anna replied.

That night they set Elsa up in Josef's old room. Josef lived with his wife who he had married the previous year. Josef was around twenty eight years of age and had only been born a few years after Elsa's death. Elsa took a great interest in the boy's room. Josef had moved out years ago to go live with his girlfriend (who was now his wife) but he still had a lot of things that he kept in the house. Elsa's curiosity got the best of her as she wandered around the bedroom.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked Anna when she walked carrying some of her old pyjamas. Anna looked at the picture frame which she was holding. The picture was of a man and a woman. The man had his arms wrapped around the girl.

"Oh that's Claire," Anna said.

"And is the boy your son?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna whispered. "He's my only son. His name is Josef and the girl is his wife."

Elsa gave the picture a sad expression and then turned her attention back to Anna.

"These are some of my old pyjamas," Anna said handing them to her. "Pretty sure we were once the same size."

"Thanks," Elsa said.

Anna turned to leave but Elsa's voice caught her.

"Do you have any other children?"

Anna turned around a nodded.

"Yes two other girls, Helena and Heidi," Anna answered. "They both live here but they are away at university. They'll be back soon though."

"Oh," Elsa looked down for a minute. She seemed very interested in her shoes for a while. Anna didn't really know what to do. Anna just stayed still and didn't move.

"Are," Elsa opened her mouth to continue but she couldn't continue. Anna however knew what Elsa was going to ask. She had asked about Anna's children and now she wanted to know about her own children.

"Sigrid and Leif are fine," Anna said.

"Oh that's good," Elsa said. "Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Well Sigrid is a doctor about to be married," Anna said.

"Who to?"

"Jamie's and Emma's son, Nathan."

"They got married?"

"Five years after your death."

"Oh," Elsa paused and then gestured for Anna to continue.

"Leif lives with his girlfriend of seven years, her name is Jocelyn Farrow."

"What is she like? And this Nathan guy?"

Anna grinned at Elsa's motherly side coming out.

"Both are excellent people. Both of them are very happy."

Elsa smiled. Anna left Elsa alone in the room.

* * *

Elsa sat down on the bed with Anna's old pyjamas in her lap. She looked around the room. It didn't take her too long to figure out what kind person that Josef is. He had a lot of nice clothes which seemed to tell Elsa that he went out a lot. He had a lot of pictures of his friends and nearly all of them included this Claire girl which meant he loved his friends and he loved her. She got a good vibe from all these things. She just wished that she knew her nephew and nieces even more. Well not just them but her own children, the children which she left in this world.

Elsa got changed into the pyjamas that Anna had given her. She knew they were hers. The knees of the pants were frayed from all the times that Anna spent on her knees as she slid around the house. She also recognised them. She had them around the time when Anna said that she, well that she died.

Elsa couldn't believe what Anna had said. She had told Elsa that she had drowned in the river and that thirty years had passed. Thirty years she had missed. She had missed thirty birthdays, thirty anniversaries, thirty Christmases, thirty New Year's. She had missed her children's lives, her sister's life, her husband's life and her own life. It was all gone in what felt like a fraction of a second. It was all washed away in that river. Elsa collapsed on the bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Anna couldn't go to sleep that night. She kept having the same nightmare of finding Elsa in that river and now it had morphed into something else. The nightmare had an extra element added to it and that was finding Elsa at the hospital. Why was she here? How did she come back? Anna had read about ghosts having unfished business and being stuck in some kind of Limbo. Was that what this is? Elsa has unfinished business and therefore stuck between worlds? Or was it something else? Could she had been sent back? Anna had no idea. She was just exploring all options. She needed to make sense of this but she couldn't. Maybe that was because there was no sense to be made. It was all quite confusing.

Anna twisted and turned in her bed. She never fell asleep. It wasn't until the morning sun was shining through her curtains did Anna decide to get out of bed. She pulled the covers off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She rubbed her eyes. She was still quite tired but she didn't care about that. She then headed downstairs. She then headed into the kitchen. No one else was up. She put on some coffee, she needed the boost as she had a rough night. Elsa came into the room. She took a seat in front of Anna. Anna offered her some coffee which Elsa refused. Anna offered her some tea which Elsa accepted. Anna remembered that Elsa was never a coffee drinker. Anna quickly made some tea for Elsa and passed the mug to her. Elsa took a long sip. Her eyes flicked from her tea to her sister.

"I feel as if there is something you want to ask me," Anna said breaking the silence at last.

Elsa took another long sip of her tea before she continued.

"Have Sigrid or Leif ever asked about me?"

Anna paused for a moment.

"Yes," Anna whispered. "The first time was when they were ten. Sigrid had found some old photos and had wanted to know more about you. They already knew a bit as Jack told them stories but they wanted to know more. Jack, he found it hard to talk about you, but he told them. He told them everything that he knew. He found it important that they knew you even if they couldn't remember you."

Elsa didn't speak for a moment. Then it appeared to her that she asked a desperate question. A question that had been burning in her brain.

"And Jack?" Elsa said.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but the door open to the kitchen opened and a man walked in but it wasn't just any man. Elsa turned around in her seat and her mug slipped from her hand and tea went all over the kitchen table but nobody noticed it.

"Elsa?" the man whispered.

"Jack," Elsa whispered back.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. Results

**iheartjelsa: No she is not immortal and yw =)**

**Chapter 4: Results**

Jack had dropped by Anna's house. He had wanted to see how the wedding plans were going along. He had been waiting for this day for a while. Nathan had come to him months before he had proposed to ask for Jack's permission. Jack remembered the day quite well. He grinned at the memory.

_Jack was working at his desk. He worked as an insurance agent for a medical company. It was dull work but it paid the bills. He was currently working for a woman who was suing the company for negligence. He sighed when he was looking through the endless documents. It wasn't just that one case, there were dozens of others. Jack didn't like working too long. It kept him from his children and his children were his entire world. Jack groaned and rubbed his face with his hand._

_There was a knock at the door and Jack told whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Jack's secretary walked in. She smiled and told Jack that there was someone who wanted to see him on some rather urgent news. Jack smiled and told his secretary to come in. He was thinking that it was maybe one of his superiors or maybe someone connected to one of the cases he was working on. However he was surprised to see who walked through the door. It was Nathan Bennett. Jamie and Emma's oldest son and was currently the boy dating his daughter. He was only a few years younger than Sigrid. He had been born before Jamie and Emma had gotten married. He had actually been their page boy at the wedding._

_Jack grinned at Nathan and gestured for Nathan to take a seat. Nathan did so. He swept back his short black spiky hair as he did so. Nathan looked quite nervous about something. Jack offered him a drink of some kind of Nathan politely refused. Jack leaned back in his chair twiddling the pen he was holding. Jack didn't say anything. He waited until Nathan spoke but Nathan didn't speak. He seemed like he was being held back by his own nerves. Jack decided that it was best that he broke the ice. He leaned forward in his chair to face Nathan. He clasped his hands together and looked straight at him._

"_What can I do for you Mr. Bennett?" Jack asked him._

"_I would like," Nathan paused there. He seemed to fumble over his words. Then he found his courage and tried again. "I would like your permission to marry Sigrid."_

"_Marry?" Jack was pleasantly surprised. Sigrid and Nathan had been dating for a while now. They had started dating in university and then broke up when they had finished. They had only gotten back together a few years ago, about a year after they had broken up when they realised that they were still in love. Jack looked at Nathan. He could see Nathan being his son-in-law._

"_I know you're quite protective of her," Nathan continued. "I just want you to know that I will take care of her."_

"_Oh I have no doubt of that," Jack said. Jack paused for a moment before he spoke again. "I will give you my permission to marry my daughter."_

_Nathan got this big grin on his face._

"_But," Jack said and the grin disappeared. "If you hurt my daughter in any way, well let's just say that you will suddenly take an unexpected trip."_

"_Sigrid is my whole word Mr. Frost," Nathan said. "I could never imagine myself destroying my world."_

"_Good answer," Jack sounded impressed._

_Nathan shook Jack's hand before walking off. _

Nathan had come back to Jack a few months later and showed him a ring. Jack was just glad that Nathan was serious and wasn't having second thoughts.

Jack parked his car outside Anna's and Kristoff's house. He could see their car in the driveway so he knew they were home. He got out of the car and walked up into their house. He entered the house and he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the door. What he saw nearly made him faint. A girl with platinum blonde hair tied up in a French braid was sitting at the kitchen table. When she turned around the mug she had been drinking from slipped from her hand and tea went all over the table but it looked like nobody cared. When the girl turned around, Jack felt a blow to his heart.

"Elsa?" he whispered.

"Jack," she whispered back.

Jack couldn't believe this. The person who was right in front of him was his dead wife. This couldn't be her. She had died thirty years ago. He had seen her in that river. A sudden flashback of that day flashed through his mind. It focused in on Jack trying and failing to resuscitate her. That day had haunted him for the rest of his live and will continue doing so and now it looked like that haunting had taken physical form. Jack took a few steps backwards and Elsa stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. Jack was in shock. How can his dead wife be standing in front of him? It made no sense, no sense at all.

For a while, nobody spoke. Elsa just stared at Jack and Jack stared at her. That was all he could do. There was no way he could do anything else. He was just standing there, frozen from the shock. This was something that he had dreamt about for years, that his wife hadn't died and that they were living a normal life together. Now that dream looked like it had come true. Thirty years too late but still it had happened. Jack expected joy, happiness but all he was feeling was confusion. People who had been dead for thirty years don't suddenly come back, or do they?

Suddenly the telephone rang and it interrupted everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Anna was watching Jack stare at Elsa and Elsa stare back. How strange would it be for Jack to suddenly see his dead wife walking and talking? It would probably be on the same level that Anna was feeling at the moment. She hadn't stop feeling it since the second she saw Elsa at the hospital. Elsa would probably be feeling the same thing. Her sister had just told her that she had died thirty years ago and now suddenly her husband shows up. It wouldn't have been that long for her but for him, a lifetime had passed. Nobody was doing anything. They all seemed to be paralysed by this shock.

Suddenly the telephone rang. It seemed to wake them all up from the trance they were in. Anna quickly headed over to where the telephone was hanging up on the wall. When she answered it she discovered that it was the hospital calling about the DNA test that Anna had requested. Anna had to admire their speed.

"Yes this is she," Anna said when the person asked to speak to her.

"Mrs. Bjorgman we have the results of the DNA test you asked to perform on you and your sister as well as Doctor Frost," the woman from the telephone said.

Anna had not only wanted to see if Elsa was her sister but also to see if it would show that Sigrid was in fact Elsa's daughter. This would hopefully conclude that the person in Anna's kitchen was indeed her dead sister. While she was at the hospital Anna had some of DNA, in the form of saliva, taken from her. Sigrid had a sample taken from her as well. She had been told that it was to do some testing of some kind and that it was for research. Anna would tell her the truth when she was sure with what she was dealing with.

"The results show that Elsa Frost is indeed your sister and Doctor Frost's mother," the woman said.

Anna's mouth went very dry. Her gaze fell on what was now confirmed to be her sister. Her sister who had died thirty years ago was now back from the dead.

"Yes, thank you very much," Anna hung up the phone.

She stared at it for several seconds before she realised that the others in the room were looking at her expectantly.

"That was the hospital," Anna said.

"Why would the hospital be calling you?" Elsa asked.

"We asked them to perform a DNA test on you," Anna replied.

Elsa looked a little shocked. "Why?"

"We wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what? That I am really your sister? Jack's wife? Leif and Sigrid's mother?"

"That's right," Anna was now yelling. She didn't know why but she was. "People don't come back from the dead Elsa. People just don't do that. Then suddenly you turn up and say that you're my sister from beyond the grave. I'm sorry but that seemed quite an impossibility and hard to swallow. I just wanted reassurance."

Elsa's face fell. Anna felt instantly guilty for yelling.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"No I'm sorry," Elsa said. "You're right. People don't come back and I don't have the slightest clue why I did."

"Hang on," Jack suddenly interrupted. Anna then realised that she had completely forgotten about him. "Are we all saying what I think we're saying? Because I think you guys are all saying that my wife, my wife who drowned thirty years ago in that forsaken river which I now loathe with every fibre of my being, is back?"

"Yes," Anna said.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"I need some air," he said.

He then took some steps and left the house.

"Jack wait," Elsa called after him and she left.

Anna made to go after her but Kristoff pulled her back. Puzzled, Anna looked up at him.

"Let them have some time together," he said.

Anna nodded and remained where she stood.

* * *

Jack was having a hard time believing what Anna was telling him as much as he wanted to believe it. He so desperately wanted to believe it but they were talking about a woman who Jack had loved since the age of fifteen and who was ripped from him in a single moment. He just couldn't face that reality again. It was so difficult for him, it was very difficult. He continued along the footpath on the street that was outside Anna's and Kristoff's house. He had his hands in the pocket of his jacket as he walked.

"Jack," Jack didn't need to turn around to recognise that voice. It was a voice that had been in all his dreams and nightmares for the last thirty years.

He turned around and Elsa was running towards him. Jack remained motionless where he stood. He wanted to run but he couldn't. He had always been drawn to her, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Jack I know that you're hurting," Elsa said when she caught up to him.

Jack looked down and didn't speak. She was right. He was hurting and had been since that tragic day.

"Jack, I know you are having a hard time believing but it's me," Elsa cupped his chin with her hand and raised it. She stared hard into his eyes.

Jack could see the familiar face staring back at him. He could see the same face he had been in love with. Jack then didn't know why he did what he did next. It was probably due to the fact of all his remaining feelings of love for her. Jack kissed her. He had missed those moments in which he would be able to take her in his arms and let her know that everything would be alright. Elsa was surprised by the kiss but she kissed him back. It was exactly how Jack remembered. He could feel love for her growing inside him. He didn't care that thirty years had passed. He didn't care that she had just returned from the grave. All he cared about, apart from their children, was her.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	5. The Past Is Back

**Enna Burnning: Oh what Elsa saw, at the moment it was just a deer. Oh I am v excited for the next season especially with the way they ended it.**

**Chapter 5: The Past Is Back **

Anna watched as Elsa came back into the kitchen. Elsa didn't say anything but instead she slid into the chair at the table. She stared at the tea stain on the table. Anna quickly wiped it up. Elsa still didn't say anything. Anna wondered if something had happened between them. Thirty years is a lot of time to go between visits. Anna had always thought that Jack never moved on from Elsa. The shock of her death hit him really hard. That was why he didn't date much or never got remarried. He had felt like he had been cheating on Elsa.

"Jack kissed me," Elsa said. She looked up to her younger sister. "He never got over me did he?"

"No," Anna said. "He never did."

"He still loves me."

"Yes," Anna whispered, "and you still love him."

Elsa slowly nodded. Elsa didn't reply to this though. Instead she contended herself with staring hard at the kitchen table. Anna sighed but she didn't say anything else. She felt as if all that was needed to be said had been said.

* * *

Jack was in his study in his house. After Elsa's death he moved into another house. He couldn't bare to live in the same house that Elsa had lived in. He felt her presence all around him and it caused him to break down every time. Anna had then sold the house for him to some lady who had moved into Burgess. His mother had moved in not soon after so that she could help him with his children and Jack could go to work.

Jack leaned back in his chair. In his hand was an old photo of Elsa. He always kept in on his desk to remind him on their life together.

"_Oh Jack, you know I don't like my picture being taken," Elsa said to him._

"_Oh cheer up," Jack laughed while holding a camera. "Now give me a smile."_

_Elsa gave him a look._

"_I said a smile," Jack teased._

"_Alright then," Elsa then smiled widely and posed for the picture. _

_Jack snapped the picture and then Elsa quickly walked over to him to see the result. She let out a laugh when she saw it._

"_See?" Jack said/. "You look beautiful."_

"_Do not," she said._

"_Do so," Jack then started tickling._

_Elsa let out a giggle. "Jack stop, please stop."_

"_Never," Jack said as he continued to tickle and Elsa continued to laugh._

Jack could still hear her laugh even now. Jack sighed as he gazed at the picture in his fingers. She still looked as perfect as she always did. Jack looked up when he heard keys in the lock of the front door. Then the door opened.

"Dad," called the voice of his daughter. "It's me."

"In the study," Jack called.

Sigrid soon emerged carrying some files that Jack had asked her to collect. She was helping him with one of his cases to see if they had any grounds for their suit. Sigrid placed the files on Jack's desk and looked at her father. Her eyes fell on the picture in his hand.

"You still miss her, don't you Dad?" she said.

"Every day," Jack said placing the picture on his desk.

"What was she like?"

"She was stubborn, hot headed and had a mind of her own," Jack said while Sigrid laughed. "But she was also the kindest, gentlest and most loving soul that had ever existed."

"She sounds nice," Sigrid said.

"She was a lot more than that," Jack sighed.

There was a pause between them. Jack looked at his daughter. She looked so much like Elsa. Her hair, her eyes, her face were all hers. The way she held herself, the way she would cry about something, the way she would yell and then burst into laughter at the end of it was all Elsa. Sometimes Jack ever wondered if Sigrid ever inherited anything from him. Leif was a dead ringer for him but Sigrid was all Elsa. Maybe that's how it worked. One twin got all the genes from one parent and the other twin got all the genes from the other.

"Have you seen my brother lately?" Sigrid asked. "I need to tell him that he is _not _speaking at the wedding. He will just tell embarrassing stories and that is not how I would like my future husband to find those things out."

"No," Jack shook his head. "He's a wild one that one."

"Well Aunt Anna says he got that from you," Sigrid smirked.

"What are you insinuating to your father Sigrid Frost?" Jack said pretending to be angry.

"Just that you are quite the troublemaker," Sigrid laughed.

"Yeah that's rich coming from her," Jack said. "Your Aunt Anna is the wild card in her side of the family."

Sigrid gave a laugh. Jack realised that even Sigrid's laugh was the same as Elsa's. There was a small pause.

"Sigrid," Jack said.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"What do you mean Dad? Are you asking if I think there is something out there waiting for us?"

"Maybe."

Sigrid sighed and folded her arms. It looked like she was doing some hard thinking. The question that Jack did ask was a tough one.

"Well I would like to think so," Sigrid said. "I would like to think that Mum is up there partying with people like Leonardo da Vinci and Grandma and Granddad. Why?"

"Oh no reason," Jack said smiling at her. "Just wondering, that's all."

Sigrid just grinned at her father.

* * *

Anna woke up early the next day. She then decided to do something that she hadn't done in over thirty years. She got out of bed and headed up to the attic. The attic was quite dusty and Anna had already sneezed a couple of times. She turned on the lights and headed over to where some boxes were. She hadn't touched these in years. She brushed the dust off them and took them down to the kitchen. There, she opened the boxes.

Inside were pictures, clothes, books, pictures and many other things that all once belonged to Elsa. All of Elsa's childhood was here. Jack got her adult life and Anna got her childhood. Anna found birthday cards, toys and many other things piled in the boxes. Anything that involved Elsa, Anna couldn't bear to throw away. She felt as if she would throw away a piece of Elsa if she did so. She found one birthday card that was from Elsa to her. It was for Anna's sixth birthday. It had a simple message.

'Dear Anna, hope you have a happy birthday, love your older sister Elsa' was all that the card said but it was enough to make Anna start tearing up. Anna continued to look through the stuff even though she didn't think that she had enough energy to do so. She found what looked like an old tape. She picked it up and put it in the VCR player that was in the kitchen. Kristoff had insisted that they have one just in case. Anna would thank him because in that moment she was glad he didn't listen to her.

Anna turned on the TV and played the tape.

"_Now, now Elsa,_" said the woman on the tape. "_It will be your turn soon._"

Anna had to laugh. The woman on the tape was her mother. This was a very old tape. Anna recognised it straight away. It was her fourth birthday party and all her friends had come over in different costumes. Anna had wanted to be a pirate and so she got to be a pirate. The picture flickered onto Anna who laughed at herself in her pirate's costume. She had really outdone herself. She had a fake pirate's hook and eye patch. She loved that costume.

"What are we watching?" Kristoff had come down and was now standing behind Anna. He was looking at picture with great interest.

"Oh just my fourth birthday party," Anna said.

"You make a good pirate," Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah I do."

The picture flicked to another girl. This time it was Elsa. Elsa was dressed up like a ninja. She had pulled the black balaclava off her face.

"_Put it back on Elsa,_" the voice of their mother said. "_It completes the outfit_."

"_I can't breathe,_" seven year old Elsa said.

"You know I was so proud of that outfit," came a voice from behind them.

Both Anna and Kristoff looked around. Elsa was standing by the door and was watching the home movie as well. Anna didn't know when Elsa had joined them but it didn't matter. Anna went back to watching the video. Her mother was now on screen and she had brought out a cake with four candles on it while everyone sang happy birthday. Even though the tape was showing a happy memory, Anna couldn't help but cry.

The next day Anna had decided to make some phone calls to some old friends of Elsa's and Jack's (and well hers as well). She wanted their help with a little problem and that problem was the fact that her dead sister was walking and talking. Anna had told Elsa that she had invited over some people and to stay out of sight until she had explained things. Elsa had understood and waited in the living room. Anna knew that Elsa liked that room because it had all of Anna's photographs in it and Elsa liked looking through them all and seeing the lives that she had missed out on.

An hour later, Bunnymund, Tooth, Jamie, Emma, Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida, Sandy and of course Jack came into Anna's house. Anna was nervous. She didn't know quite how to do this but she decided to do it anyway. She escorted them into the kitchen where she made them all coffee or tea. She allowed them time to drink their drinks before she decided to start.

"So there is a reason why I invited you all here," Anna said.

"What?" Emma laughed. "It isn't because of our fabulous company?"

"No," Anna shook her head before she decided it was time to do the thing she needed to do. "Do you guys remember what happened thirty years ago?"

"A lot happened," Merida said. "Sigrid and Leif were born, Jamie and Emma broke up but then got back together…"  
"I think Anna is referring to the fact that we buried our best friend, Jack's wife and Anna's sister," Rapunzel said with a bit of a tear.

"Yes," Anna paused. She didn't know quite how she was going to ask this. "Do you guys believe in an afterlife?"

"Like do we believe when someone dies they go to some kind of heaven?" Tooth asked.

"Well, yeah," Anna shrugged.

"We don't know," Eugene said. "The only people who know are dead so we can't really ask them."

Anna almost rolled her eyes. If only he knew…

"Well let me ask you another question," Anna said. "Do you believe that people can come back?"

"Do you mean like when you perform CPR on them and they come back?" Bunnymund asked.

"Not exactly," Anna said. "I mean like that person is dead and they come back to life."

"Anna," Tooth set down her drink, "Elsa is gone. She isn't coming back. No matter how much any of us want it."

"Oh yeah?" Anna said. "Why don't you take a look in my living room?" Anna jabbed her thumb in the direction of the living room.

Tooth looked a little confused but she did anyway. She peeked into the living room. When she saw Elsa, she almost screamed. She quickly shut the door and stared at everyone in the room with a horrified look on her face.

"No," she said slowly.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel said. "Why is Tooth all hyped up?"

For an answer Tooth pushed open the door to the living room. Rapunzel decided to play along and look through the door. She froze at the sight beyond the door. She came back and was nearly hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked his wife.  
"Anna was right," Tooth said.

"Was right about what?" Jamie said.

"She's back."

"Who?" Bunnymund asked.

"Elsa," Tooth and Rapunzel said in nearly a whisper.

Everyone looked at Anna who just nodded.

**A/N: I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. Trying To Remember

**just a reader: In terms of her actually being able to come back, I'm probably going to leave that to the imagination of the reader (like if it was divine intervention or man in the moon or something like that - those have just been some of the things that people have suggested. It's not some cloning program although that would make one weird and whacky fanfic). I'm going to concentrate more on the why she came back rather than the how. But I have done what you requested, I've hinted at a few possible ideas in this chapter.**

**Ma: Translation?**

**Chapter 6: Trying To Remember**

Everyone was looking at Anna with confused expressions all over their faces. They didn't have a clue what was going on. To be truthful, Anna didn't know either. There was this silence in the room that was quite eerie. Nobody dared to speak. They were all processing what was going on. They all were realising what was going on.

"So you're saying," Emma said breaking the silence that had entirely captivated them for the past half an hour, "that our dead friend, your dead sister, Jack's dead wife is somehow back with us?"

Anna just nodded. She couldn't speak. Her voice had deserted her as if something had been caught in her throat. They all continued to look at her. Anna was looking at her kitchen tiles. She tried to focus on them instead of feeling all the eyes on her.

"How?" was all that Tooth managed to say.

"As to that, I have no idea," Anna wrenched her eyes from her kitchen floor to look at her. Tooth was standing there was a puzzled look on her face but her eyes were wide and she looked a little frightened.

"I've read about unfinished business," Merida said. "They say that the soul can't go on because something is tying it down to Earth."

"You think she needed to do something or knew something to pass on?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe," Merida shrugged. "It could be anything."

"But you guys are all forgetting one thing," Bunnymund said, "people don't come back from the dead. They just don't. Especially after thirty years."

"I know and that is what gets me," Anna said.

"Well she's back and we just have to accept it," Jack said speaking for the first time in ages.

"Okay, getting passed the whole 'our friend who drowned in a river thirty years ago is alive again', where did we land on the whole 'why' and 'how' questions?" Merida asked.

"I think you were right about the unfinished business thing," Anna said, "I was thinking something similar."

"Well if it is unfinished business then what could it be?" Bunnymund asked.

"Maybe she knew something about someone or something?" Eugene suggested.

"Or it could be as something simple like her making sure that her family is okay," Kristoff said. "Like making sure they moved on and were getting on with their lives. Something like that."

Anna noticed when Kristoff spoke this, Jack bowed his head. Anna knew that Jack was feeling guilty. He had plenty of opportunity to move on and yet he never took any of them. Anna was the same. She just tried not to think about Elsa. Whenever she did, she would just cry and cry for hours when she realised that she had no family left. It took her a long time to move on and only managed it with Kristoff's help. She nearly lost it on their wedding day when she realised that her big sister wouldn't be one of guests and the same thing happened when she had each of her kids. It pained her that Elsa would never know any of nieces or nephew. Well now may be a different story.

"That would explain why thirty years passed and not something like five or ten years," Emma said.

"Somehow I don't think the dead keep very good time," Jamie said. "Maybe she messed up? Like meant to get five and got thirty instead."

"You make it sound like she had a choice to come back," Sandy said.

"What?" Kristoff said. "You think she was like sent back or something?"

"Well that would explain our theory we said before about if she knew something about something," Eugene said.

"You know there is a simple solution to all of this," Anna said.

"Which is?" Merida prompted.

"We ask her," Anna said simply.

"I feel as if it needs to be midnight and we need to be group around an Ouija Board and be holding hands," Rapunzel said, "while we call out to spirits."

Several smiles were cracked at this. Anna told them to wait and she headed into the lounge where Elsa was examining the pictures on the mantel piece.

"You know you looked absolutely beautiful on your wedding day," Elsa was holding up a picture of Anna and Kristoff that was taken on her wedding day.

"Elsa, sit down," Anna gestured towards the couch.

Elsa did so, looking just as confused as everyone else when they heard the news about Elsa. Anna looked slightly above Elsa's head. She could see the door to the kitchen creeping open and everyone inside the kitchen listening in. Anna returned her attention back to Elsa who was smiling at her.

"Elsa, do you remember anything important that you wanted to tell us before you died?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean important?" Elsa looked at her clearly puzzled.

"Like did you know some big secret that you knew and didn't tell anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Anna tried another tactic.

"Did you see or hear someone doing something they weren't supposed to be doing?"

"These questions are very strange Anna. What are they in the aid of?"

"Elsa, we are just trying to figure out why you are here."

"I'm here because you invited me to live with you," Elsa looked even more confused.

"No I mean, here when you should be in the ground," Anna said.

"Anna if you're asking why I am here after thirty years of being dead then I can't help you," Elsa said.

"Think Elsa," Anna was now getting a little desperate. "Something probably happened in the few weeks leading up to the day we went to the river."

"I can't remember anything important."

"Wait," Anna remembered something. "You said you heard something that day. Could that be it? Could you have seen someone and that person pushed you in?"

"No I slipped in," Elsa said. "I thought I saw something shiny in the water and I guessed the bank couldn't take my weight and with gravity against me, I fell in."

"So no one pushed you in? There was no one there?"

"No one," Elsa said firmly.

"What about someone you saw earlier?"

"No I think that was an animal like a deer or something."

"But you didn't actually see what made that noise?"

"Anna I told you, there was no one there."

"You sure about that? You sure the reason you're not back is catch a killer? Your killer?"

"Anna I slipped. I was not pushed. There was no one there."

Anna, defeated, decided not to push it anymore. She was clearly just grasping at straws. They had searched the entire area and they didn't see or hear anyone else. Anna then remembered something for the first time in thirty years. She remembered hearing something after Elsa had gone. She remembered hearing a noise that sounded a lot like a splash. Well that noise would be explained by Elsa falling into the water.

There was a pause between the two sisters. Anna continued looking at her older sister while Elsa's eyes were focus on the clock on the wall.

"What happens when someone dies Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember anything in between when I died and when I awoke."

Anna got up and left Elsa sitting there. She headed back into the kitchen with a defeated expression on her face. She allowed everyone in the kitchen to go into the lounge and meet Elsa. It was very difficult for all of them. They had lost a friend thirty years ago and had moved on pass that. Now it was being drudged up again and nobody knew why. Everyone was crying when they met Elsa. Her death wasn't easy for any of them and now she was standing in front of them. It seemed impossible. For Elsa, a lifetime hadn't passed. She just still thought that only a few days had gone by since she last saw them. Well that is what it felt like to her. But to the others, thirty years had gone by and they never thought they would see her again.

* * *

Elsa couldn't sleep that night. The looks on everyone's face when they saw her killed her but that wasn't the reason why she couldn't go to sleep. There was something else that was bothering her. It was what Anna had asked her. She had asked if Elsa knew why she had returned. Elsa didn't and that was the truth. Elsa did have this feeling like she did know something but she didn't know what it was. She just couldn't remember. Was there something in her previous life that she was missing? Elsa tossed and turned. Her brain was going to go to sleep. It was too distracted.

That's when it came to her. It was a flash of memory of Jack reading the paper about some girl. Elsa sat up in bed. Why had that memory come to her? Was it because it had something to do with Elsa's return? It quite possibly could be. She knew it was important. She didn't know how but she knew it was. She quickly got out of bed and silently got changed. She didn't care if it was the middle of the night. She needed to know. Anna was right. People don't just come back from the dead. It was ludicrous.

She quickly entered the kitchen. She needed to find Jack as it as him in her memory but she didn't know where he lived. That woman that she had ran into on her first day back had told her that Anna had sold the place but she didn't mention where the occupants moved to. Anna obviously moved in with Kristoff to the house she was standing in but she had zero clue on where Jack had gone. Maybe he had moved in with his mother? No that couldn't be it. She lived hours out of town and Jack wouldn't move away from Burgess. Maybe he moved in with Pippa? But Elsa didn't know what happened to Pippa. She had been fifteen at the time of the drowning incident. Pippa could have done anything afterwards.

Therefore Elsa had resorted to searching Anna's place for anything that may have an address on it. Elsa managed to find what she wanted. She found a letter that was addressed to Jack in Anna's kitchen. Jack must have gone away and asked Anna to get his mail for him. Elsa looked at the address. She knew where it was. She scribbled down the address before she returned the letter to where she had found it.

She quickly left the house and headed over there. She didn't care that he was probably asleep at this time of night. She didn't even care that it was the middle of the night. She wanted to know what her brain was trying to tell her. She rushed out of the house and onto the street outside. No one was about and so Elsa didn't see anyone. It didn't take her too long to find Jack's house. She quickly checked the address before knocking on the door. She heard footsteps and Jack opened the door. He was dressed in the pyjamas and dressing gown that Elsa remembered buying for him all those years ago for his birthday. Elsa quickly pushed that from her mind.

"Elsa?" Jack sounded confused. Well he would be. What do you say to your recently returned dead wife who shows up in the middle of the night?

Elsa just pushed past him. She didn't answer. Jack followed her into his own living room.

"Jack I need to know," Elsa began. "Did I know something before I died? Did I tell you something?"

"I don't remember," Jack said.

"Think," Elsa said. "I have this flash of memory of you reading the paper at the table while I fed little baby Sigrid and Leif."

"I did that every morning Elsa," Jack still sounded confused.

"Think," Elsa told him. "This particular day there was this girl on the front cover. She had long black hair and it the picture looked like a school picture or something like that."

"I honestly do not remember," Jack said. "I've read a lot of newspapers."

Elsa tried to remember something that would help Jack remember but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

* * *

Sigrid was in her old bedroom. She had been helping her Dad with his work when she realised it was quite late. Her Dad had refused to let her leave the house at some ungodly hour and had insisted she stay the night. Sigrid had called Nathan to let him know what she was doing and she could practically hear Nathan pouting through the telephone. He sounded like he had plans for them. Plans that would unfortunately have to wait a night.

That night Sigrid heard someone knocking at the door which woke her up. She wondered if she had slept through the entire night and it was someone like Aunt Anna or Nathan surprising her but when she looked at the clock she discovered it one o'clock in the morning. She wondered who was knocking at the door at this time. Was it someone coming to murder them all in their beds? She heard her Dad go answer the door. He seemed to know who it was because all Sigrid heard was muffled voices and none of them sounded raised. Foosteps indicated that her Dad let the person in which clearly indicated that he knew that person. She got out of bed and headed downstairs. She stayed on the stairs in case they noticed her.

She could see her Dad talking to some woman. They seemed to be talking. They weren't having an argument but it sounded similar to one. Sigrid didn't really know how to put it. She then realised that she knew that woman but she couldn't think where she knew her from. It soon came to her. She was the woman from the hospital but how did her Dad know her? It seemed rather odd. He had never mentioned this woman before. Maybe she was a woman from work or something like that. Her eyes then fell on the on the picture that was on the table by the door. It was a picture of her mother. The woman who drowned when she and her brother were only a couple months old. The picture had been taken only a few weeks before she had been lost to the world and to everyone who loved her. Sigrid never knew her mother. She had been too young to remember anything of her which pained her. Sigrid wished she had some memory of her mother but she had none.

She quickly and silently headed down the stairs. She picked up the picture. She didn't know why she did this. She just felt like she needed to. She stared at the woman in the picture and then to the woman in the living room. She placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping. She had realised who the woman in the lounge with her father was and how he knew her. It was impossible but yet she was there. Sigrid didn't know how but her feet and legs were moving without her brain's permission. She was walking towards the two figures in the living room. They looked up when they saw her. They both stared at her with their bright and clear blue eyes and Sigrid stared back with her own blue eyes that she had inherited from her own mother. There was a silence as they all stared at each other.

"Mum?" Sigrid whispered with tears in her eyes.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	7. Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 7: Mother and Daughter**

Elsa stared at the girl standing before her. The girl was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. Elsa knew instantly that the girl standing before was her very own daughter Sigrid all grown up. She knew she had recognised herself in her at the hospital and now she knew why. It was because the girl was her own daughter. Her own Sigrid. The last time she had seen her was when she was just a baby and she had been in Jack's arms. She had been laughing and smiling. Now a woman stood before her and she looked so much like Elsa.

"Sigrid?" Elsa whispered back.

Sigrid nodded and the tears streamed down her face. Elsa could see she was trembling and shaking. What would it be to see both her parents in the same room when for so long she had only seen one?

"Is that really you?" Sigrid said still shaking.

"It is me," Elsa said.

Sigrid didn't say anything more. There seemed to be some kind of telepath communication between mother and daughter that seemed to explain what was going on. Eventually Sigrid rushed towards her mother and Elsa embraced in her a hug. Something that Sigrid hadn't experienced in thirty years. There was a moment of silence as mother and daughter just hugged. Jack then took his two girls in his arm and hugged them too.

"How is this possible?" Sigrid sobbed.

"We do not know," Jack said.

Sigrid didn't speak. She accepted this. It seemed like for so long she had wanted this so long. To finally see and speak to her mother. That she didn't want to question it.

Jack hurried off to make them all a hot beverage of some kind. They all knew that none of them were going to go to sleep that night. Sigrid had just discovered her mother had returned from the dead. She obviously had questions that Elsa wanted to answer. Jack came back with three cups of tea. He handed them to both his wife and daughter before taking a long sip.

"You must have questions," Elsa said.

Sigrid paused for a moment as if she was trying to decide which one of the thousand questions she wanted to ask first.

"What was your life like?" Sigrid asked.

Elsa shrugged. "Normal I guess. School was a bore. Got a university degree in business. I wanted to own my business one day and to accomplish that I needed to get a degree in business."

"When did you discover you when in love with Dad?" Sigrid giggled.

"When I was just sixteen," Elsa said. "We started dating a few months later but I was heads over heels in love with your father before that. It didn't take my friends and sister very long to discover this though."

Elsa let out a laugh and gazed over to Jack who grinned at her.

"Was he your first love?" Sigrid asked.

"First love, first kiss, pretty much first everything," Elsa grinned at Jack at that last statement.

"How did you know he was the one?"  
"I just did. I managed to hit gold the first time round."

"How did you react when you discovered you were having twins?" Sigrid asked. "I can imagine you didn't think you were getting two for one."

"No we didn't," Elsa laughed. "It was quite a shock actually but we knew that we would love both of you more than anything in this world."

"There's just so many questions I want to ask you," Sigrid said.

"Well we've got all night," Elsa smiled.

So Sigrid asked. She asked what felt a million questions. Everything that Sigrid had been dying to know over her entire life poured out of her. Elsa talked until her voice went horse. She talked well into the sun started to come up. Sigrid listened with every bone in her body. She was finally finding out things she had thought she had never thought she would ever find out. Elsa found herself talking about every moment in her life. She knew that Sigrid was not going to waste this opportunity and neither was Elsa. For Sigrid was not the only one who had missed out. Elsa had missed out on raising Sigrid. She had missed out on all the important things in Sigrid's life.

"So how about you?" Elsa tapped Sigrid on the knee.

"Me?" Sigrid looked a little taken aback.

"I know nothing about you which is something that frustrates me. I want to know my own daughter. Tell me everything."

"Everything? Where should I start?"

"How about the day after I died."

"I can't remember that far back."

"Well what is the first memory you have?"  
Sigrid paused to think.

"I think it was when I was three and Dad took Leif and I down to the estuary near here and we fed the ducks together," she said.

"Sounds nice."

"We did that a few times," Jack said.

"So how was this crazy whacky guy like for a father?" Elsa said whacking Jack on the knee.

"Well he was a bit of an over protective Dad," Sigrid laughed. "There was once this boy that I liked and Dad scared him off."

"Hey, I was once one of those boys." Jack said. "I know what they are thinking."

"Sounds like Jack," Elsa gazed at her husband with love in her expression.

"But despite Dad's many, _many_ flaws," Sigrid said with Jack having a look of horror plastered on his face. "He did pretty damn well for a single Dad."

"I knew you would be in good hands."

"I'm not going to lie those teenage years did need a female touch," Jack said. "Luckily Anna was there to do all the girl talks."

Elsa laughed. "So who was your first crush and when was it?"

"Oh it was Bobby Turner," Sigrid laughed. "He was just this boy in my science class. He used to throw paper notes at me during the lessons. This happened when I was about seventeen,"

"What happened to Mr. Turner?"

"Oh I just moved onto my first boyfriend Mr. Jason Clayton when I loss interest," Sigrid said. "That was quite an emotional roller-coaster. Leif found out that he broke up with me to date someone else and he went all protective older brother on him."

"I was hoping Leif would turn out like that," Elsa let out another laugh. "So when did you meet Mr. Nathan Bennett who I hear you are betrothed to?"  
"We met at university. We were in the same class. We hadn't had much to do with each other before that. I was taking a general education course which happened to be part of his degree. You could say that we fell in love over the course of the semester. When the semester ended, he asked me out."

"What was your first date?"

"We went to the observatory and went star gazing. That was where we had our first kiss."

"You told me he didn't kiss you on that date!" Jack suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry Dad there are things you tell your Dad and there are things you don't," Sigrid laughed.

Jack gave Elsa a look.

"I'm actually siding on her with this one," Elsa said. "I can imagine you going all Dad on this guy if Sigrid told you the truth."

"Well even so you don't lie to your father," Jack said. "Makes me wonder what else you've kept from me all these years."

Sigrid blushed a deep red which told Elsa that a lot has been kept from Jack. Elsa had to laugh at this. Sigrid reminded her a lot of her when she was young and she was keeping certain things about her relationship with Jack from her own father.

"So how did he propose?" Elsa asked sounding like a sixteen year girl who was all hyped up.

"Well he took me on this road trip to the sea. There he proposed to be by the ocean. It was so romantic."

Sigrid got this really dreamy look on her face as she remembered it. She quickly snapped out of it and returned her attention to her parents.

"How did Dad propose to you? I have his side of the story but not yours."

Elsa laughed again. "Well he took me to the place where he first laid eyes on me which was at our old school playground. We practically broke into the school. I was a little nervous about that but Jack kept saying things like 'live a little' which I laughed at. I said yes when he got down on one knee at the swing set."

"What were you thinking?" Sigrid giggled. "Were you thinking 'what on Earth is my boyfriend doing'?"

"Yeah actually," Elsa grinned. "I had no clue that Jack was going to propose. So when he got down on one knee I started to freak out. But saying yes was easy. It just rolled right off my tongue. It felt so natural and easy to say yes."

"Well deciding to propose was just as easy," Jack interjected. "The asking bit was probably the most difficult bit I ever did."

"How so?" Elsa turned to him.

"What if you said no? What if you broke up with me then and there? What if you kicked me to the curb? Yeah, not a lot of positive things were going through my mind despite what Pippa was telling me."

They all had a good laugh. Elsa noticed for the first time in what seemed forever the clock on the coffee table. It read a quarter past eight. They had talked for what seemed the longest time. They had spent half the night discussing each other. Elsa may have been tired from not going to sleep but it had been totally worth it. She felt like she knew her daughter a little better than what she used to. Sigrid checked her watch and said that she better be heading of otherwise Nathan would worry. Sigrid quickly hurried off. Elsa then decided that Anna would probably thought that Elsa had gone again. Jack escorted her to the door. Elsa paused when she reached out to the door handle. She turned to face Jack.

"You did well," she said.

"Thanks," Jack said. "It wasn't easy but I thought I felt your presence whenever it got too difficult for me to handle."

"I would like to think that was true," Elsa replied. "I would like to think that my spirit was somehow guiding my family."

"I like to think that too," Jack grinned.

Jack then pulled Elsa into another kiss. Elsa had missed Jack's soft lips that filled her with butterflies and a feeling called love. When they broke apart, she could see Sigrid grinning at them from a while away. Elsa guessed that Sigrid hadn't seen her father this happy with someone before. Elsa waved goodbye to Jack who waved back. Jack shut his door behind her while Elsa walked back towards Anna's house. She past people on her way back. One woman who was walking her dog actually did a double take when Elsa passed. Elsa didn't know if the woman recognised her. Elsa didn't recognise her but then again for her it's been thirty years and to everyone else she looked exactly the same as she did when she died.

She found Anna back at her house. She was in hysterics. Apparently she woke up and found that Elsa wasn't in her bed. Elsa had told her everything that had happened. Anna looked surprised at Elsa's story but she didn't question it. Elsa said that she was tired and decided to go to sleep. Elsa collapsed on her bed and didn't even bother getting changed. When Elsa closed her eyes another flash of memory came to her. It was just a name; Alyson and nothing else.

* * *

The woman who was walking her dog was heading home. She was confused. She hadn't seen what she had just seen had she? She managed to get home without any other trouble. She found her husband sitting at the table with their twenty year old daughter at the kitchen table. She looked excited to see them.

"Max!" she called and the dog went straight to her.

The woman's daughter raced outside carrying a Frisbee in one hand and a ball in the other. She had the look of pure joy on her face.

"What's the matter honey?" her husband Eric said.

"I think I just saw a ghost," the woman said.

"Why?"

"Because I just saw my friend who drowned thirty years ago walking on the streets."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. A Name

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Glad u got the hint.**

**Chapter 8: A Name**

The woman looked at her husband. He looked confused.

"Ariel," he said. "Are you sure?"

The woman called Ariel nodded vigorously. Eric looked even more confused.

"Are you talking about Elsa Frost here?" he asked and Ariel nodded.

Eric froze. He knew that this was a difficult time for Ariel. She hadn't been in Burgess at the time of Elsa's death. They had been sailing around the world. It was an anniversary present that Ariel's Dad had put together for them. Ariel hadn't even found out that Elsa had drowned until she went to her high school reunion a week later.

_Ariel was talking to her friends Belle and Mulan. They were busy discussing their latest adventures in the world of romance. Belle was excited as she believed that her boyfriend, Adam Beast, was about to propose. Mulan's boyfriend, Shang, had proposed a couple of months earlier while they were China together. They were discussing Mulan's upcoming wedding as well. Mulan was giving Belle how to spot the signs that one's boyfriend was about to propose. Belle was hanging onto every word. _

_The rest of their friends all turned up looking really happy to see them all. The exception was of course Rapunzel and Merida who had the look that life had slapped them multiple times. Ariel was intrigued but she didn't say anything. The night continued and Ariel was noticing that someone was missing. She quickly realised that Elsa wasn't with them. Ariel wondered why that would be. Had something come up with Leif and Sigrid? But something felt wrong about this. Ariel decided to ask about it and she knew that Rapunzel and Merida would know. She also felt that she felt they were also hiding something, holding something back._

"_Hey guys, where's Elsa?" Ariel asked in a causal voice._

"_Yeah," Aurora said. "Where is she? I haven't seen her all evening."_

"_So Mulan, how's the wedding coming along?" Rapunzel said awkwardly sidestepping the question._

"_Um fine," Mulan raised her eyebrows. "Guys is something wrong?"_

"_No nothing's wrong," Merida said. "Why do you assume that something is wrong?"_

"_Because something feels wrong," Snow White said. "You guys sidestepped Aurora's and Ariel's question about Elsa."_

"_No we didn't," Rapunzel said. _

"_Guys do you know something we don't?" Belle asked nervously. "Something about Elsa?"_

"_You tell them Merida," Rapunzel said. "Because I can't. I don't think I have the strength to."_

"_Me?" Merida said. "Why me?"_

"_Because you're the stronger one. I just can't tell them."_

"_What's wrong?" Ariel asked._

"_About three weeks ago," Merida said but then she collapsed in tears. "I can't do it either."_

"_Guys please," Mulan said. "What's going on?"_

"About three weeks ago," Merida started again. She nearly dissolved into tears but she managed to regain herself. "There was an accident."

"_What kind of accident?" Ariel said. "A car crash?"_

"Not a car crash," Merida said. "Something else."

"_What?" Belle asked._

"_One day," Rapunzel said. "Elsa was walking with Jack, Anna and Kristoff while Jack held little baby Sigrid."_

"_Then when Elsa separated herself from the group." Merida continued. "They were walking along a river. Elsa then slipped and fell into the river."_

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ariel said. She was starting to click. _

"_They didn't get to her in time," Merida said with more tears coming. "They found her too late."_

"_Guys, what does this mean?" Aurora said. "Is she…"_

"_She's gone," Rapunzel said with her voice thick with tears. "She drowned."_

_There was this unbearable silence as everyone took this in. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody dared to breathe. Nobody even moved._

"_She's dead?" Belle breathed._

"_Yes," Rapunzel whispered. _

_The unbearable silence returned. It was only broken when their old Headmaster got on stage to make a speech. Ariel kept looking at Rapunzel and Merida. None of their friends were paying the slightest attention to anything else. _

Ariel had frozen that day. It had taken them all a long time to unfreeze. Ariel looked back at her husband. She was feeling that freezing feeling again.

"Look the girl you saw could be Sigrid," Eric said. "She looks a lot like Elsa or it could just be a look-a-like."

"Yeah you're right," Ariel said. "I'm over reacting."

Ariel then excused herself to go to their bedroom. There she pulled out her old yearbook that she found in her closet. There was a picture of all of them in the book. Ariel stroked the picture with a longing look on her face. They were all only eighteen years old in the picture. Who knew that in just three years time that one of them would drown in a river that they all had swam in or went fishing at some point in their lives?

Ariel shut the book. She could feel tears in her eyes. She knew that the girl she had seen couldn't have been Elsa. People don't return from the dead. Especially after thirty years of being dead. The world just doesn't work like that.

* * *

Elsa was pacing her bedroom. She hadn't gone back to sleep. The name Alyson kept flashing in her head. The name sounded familiar. Why was it familiar? She didn't personally know an Alyson. She didn't go to school with one or university either. So then why the name is sticking in her brain? She was going crazy. Anna knocked on the door. She instantly noticed Elsa's face.

"I guess the phase 'rest in peace' can't be applied here," Anna said.

Anna sat down on the bed. She spread her arms backwards and stared up at her older sister.

"What's eating at you?" she asked.

"I'm trying to remember and I can't," Elsa said.

"What can't you remember?"

"Did I know someone called Alyson?" Elsa sat down next to Anna.

"Alyson?" Anna looked confused. She looked like she was thinking hard about what Elsa had asked. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"The name is buzzing around my head along with a memory of a girl on the front of a newspaper."

"A girl on a newspaper?" Anna looked puzzled. "There have been a lot of those. You yourself was an article in the newspaper."

"Wait-what?"

"Yeah your drowning was in the local paper."

"Oh," Elsa was caught off guard. It momentarily made her forget about what she was thinking about before.

* * *

Anna headed back downstairs. She felt a bit strange. Could what Elsa was trying to remember connected to why she had returned? Could it be the answer? Anna bit her lip. She was trying to remember herself. Elsa only had the name 'Alyson' to go off on. It wasn't a lot to go off on. She found Kristoff sitting in the kitchen. He was reading the newspaper. How ironic. Elsa was just saying that the memory sticking in her brain was Jack reading a newspaper. Bunnymund was also there, sipping coffee. He and Kristoff were talking about something or another.

"Kristoff," Anna said.

"Yes sweetie?" Kristoff looked up and grinned.

"Did we know an Alyson?" Anna asked.

"Alyson?" Kristoff looked confused. He looked at Bunnymund who was thinking. "You know an Alyson?"

"Alyson, Alyson," Bunnymund was clearly thinking. "The only Alyson I know is that girl who was murdered."

"Yeah Alyson Grevers," Kristoff said gesturing his finger towards Bunnymund. "She was found after two months of an extensive search."

"I remember my father going crazy over trying to find her," Bunnymund said. "Being the Captain of The Police in that time wasn't easy."

Anna's head was spinning. Could this be what Anna was looking for or was it just a coincidence that the murdered girl was called 'Alyson'?

* * *

Leif walked into Nathan's work. Nathan worked as investment banker in the Burgess National Bank. Leif didn't have an appointment but he was sure that Nathan wouldn't mind him dropping by. He knocked on Nathan's door and Nathan grinned up at him.

"Leif, my man," Nathan said getting up and shaking Leif's hand with one hand and patting him on the back with the other.

Nathan invited Leif to sit down opposite him.

"You're not busy are you?" Leif asked. "Like I'm not interrupting anything?"

"I've always got time for my soon-to-be brother-in-law."

"Speaking as your future wife's big brother I have a few things to discuss with you," Leif put his feet up on Nathan's nice and shiny desk.

"What kind of things?" Nathan looked a little uneasy as he moved Leif's feet off some of his files.

"Big brother things," Leif suddenly sat up and leaned in close. "Like if you ever hurt my little sister in any way, I will come after you. I will hunt you down and kick your sorry butt to the curb."

"I have no doubt you will do that," Nathan was spinning a pen in his fingers.

"Because Sigrid, she's important to me and my Dad. We're all that we got in this world and she's inviting you in. Soon you will be one of our world. If you mess that up, you better hope that you're in some untraceable place."

"Look I know you're protective of Sigrid," Nathan said. "I am too. I love her Leif. I love her so much. I would never, _ever_ dare do anything to hurt her in any way. Because that would be the most stupidest thing I would ever do."

Leif grinned. "See? I was hoping you would say something like that."

* * *

Sigrid was working on her computer. She was typing up some cases on her computer. Her eyes causally glanced off her computer screen onto the picture on her desk. It was a picture her Dad had given her. It was a picture of her Mum holding and smiling with her. According to her Dad, Leif was behind the camera. He had been trying to take the photo but Dad wasn't having one bar of it. Sigrid smiled at the picture. Even though she didn't remember the day, she was glad that even for the short amount of time she spent with her mother, her mother loved her very dearly. Now that she is back, Sigrid didn't know for how long, Sigrid intended not to waste this opportunity.

There was a knock on her door and her twin brother walked in. He took a seat in the chair opposite her desk and put his feet up. Sigrid pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

"Hey little sis," he said.

"I'm only your 'little' sis by two minutes," Sigrid said.

"But that two minutes still makes me your big brother," Leif said.

"What do you want big brother?" Sigrid said with a smirk.

"Just letting you know that I've done my big brother duty."

"Which is?"

"My big brother talk with your fiancée."

"Oh God no," Sigrid leaned back in her chair. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Leif sunk into his chair from the look that Sigrid was giving him. "I just gave him a little chat."

"About?"

"I just told him that if he ever hurt you he would have me too deal with."

"Oh trust me, he's terrified of Dad. I doubt you need to talk with him."

"I still did."

"It probably didn't work anyway."

"What do you mean? I scared him so bad he had goosebumps."

"That was probably the air conditioning."

"Sigrid!"

"Trust me, it takes a lot more than just you to scare Nathan."

"You insult me dear sister."

"Good," Sigrid grinned.

* * *

Elsa came down the stairs and found Anna, Kristoff and Bunnymund in the kitchen. They all seemed deep in thought about something. They didn't even notice Elsa at first they were so absorbed in their own thoughts. It was Anna who noticed first. She gave a start and looked straight at Elsa. Judging by the looks on their faces they had figured some things out. Elsa looked straight back at Anna.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"We may have figured some things out," Anna said. "Does the name Alyson Grevers mean anything to you?"

Elsa was about to say no but then another flash of memory struck her. It was the same one as before but this time she could hear them in conversation.

"_What are you reading about?" Elsa asked._

_Elsa was tending to Sigrid and Leif who were both giggling and clapping their hands together. They were refusing to eat breakfast and Elsa was having a battle with them over it._

"_Oh about some girl who was murdered," Jack replied. "New evidence has been discovered relating to the crime."_

"_Who?"_

_Jack quickly checked the article._

"_It says her name is Alyson Grevers."_

"_What happened to her?"_

"_Doesn't give too much details," Jack said. "It says she was stabbed though."_

"_Ouch."_

Elsa looked back at Anna. She seemed to have come to the same conclusion as she had. Maybe the reason she had returned had to do with this Alyson Grevers whoever she was and maybe what had happened to her.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	9. The Newspaper Article

**Chapter 9: The Newspaper Article**

Who was this Alyson Grevers? Why was she so important? Did Elsa know something about what had happened to her? These were just a few of the questions that Elsa had going round and round her mind. Elsa must be overlooking something. She must be. Her brain was telling her something and Elsa couldn't just ignore that. But what was her brain trying to tell her? What did Elsa know that was so important? These questions have been buzzing around her brain for the last two days.

There was also another scenario. Maybe Elsa didn't know anything about Alyson Grevers because there wasn't anything to know about her. It could be another Alyson that Elsa was thinking about. Or maybe there was nothing to it at all. It could just have been a flash of memory. But somehow her brain was telling her something different. Elsa stopped pacing. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was white and pale.

She then got an idea. She headed downstairs. She found Anna and Kristoff in the kitchen. They seemed to be in some kind of conversation. They stopped when Elsa walked into the room. She wondered if she had been the topic of conversation. Anna and Kristoff drank their morning coffee and ate their breakfast in silence. She decided to make herself some toast. She didn't know why she ate. If she was really dead then eating would be pointless. However the feeling of hunger was very real. Elsa quickly ate her toast and then headed out the door. Neither Anna nor Kristoff stopped her.

Elsa walked to Jack's house. If anyone can help her, it would be him. Even though he couldn't remember before, he might be able to remember something else. She knocked on the door. Jack opened it and he grinned when he saw her.

"Elsa," Jack stepped back and let her in.

"When I died," Elsa started, "did you keep any of my things?"

"Yeah," Jack was confused. "I couldn't bear to throw any of it out."

"Where is it?" Elsa was in a rush.

"Upstairs," Jack said. "I converted a room into a storage area."

"Great," Elsa raced past Jack. She even passed Sigrid who was in the lounge and halfway out of her seat.

"Mum," Sigrid started but Elsa ignored her.

Elsa headed up the stairs. She passed a bedroom that she could only guess is Jack's. She passed a bathroom and some more bedrooms. Maybe they once housed Sigrid and Leif. She soon found what she was looking for. It was a room that seemed empty of colour and feeling. All it had were old boxes. Elsa walked into the room. Jack followed her soon after. It appeared he had followed her when Elsa had pushed past her.

"These boxes," Jack gestured towards a number of boxes that had the word 'Elsa' scribbled on them in what Elsa recognised as Jack's handwriting.

"Help me take them down," Elsa said.

"Why?" Jack asked but he picked up one of the boxes anyway.

"I think they might help me."

Elsa and Jack carried down numerous boxes into the living room where Sigrid was sitting pouring over bridal magazines.

"What is going on?" Sigrid asked.

Elsa set down the boxes in front of her.

"Looking through my past for answers," Elsa said.

"Why?"

"I think that the answer to why I'm back may be in these boxes," Elsa said. "I may have scribbled something down or maybe I got some inspiration from something."

Jack and Sigrid didn't answer. Instead they helped Elsa pull out things and sort these. It felt weird for Elsa to see her life being contained in boxes like this. Elsa wondered if it was hard for Jack to put all these stuff away. They went through all of Elsa's clothes, books and a bunch of other things that brought back memories for Elsa. She remembered buying these things, she remembered using them as well.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sigrid asked. "A note that says 'if I ever return from the dead, this is why…'?"

"No," Elsa cracked a small smile. "Just something to with either an Alyson or Alyson Grevers."

"Alyson Grevers, why do I know that name?" Jack paused to think. Then it came to him. "Ah yes, Alyson Grevers. Wasn't she murdered just a couple of years before you died?"

"Murdered?" the book that was in Sigrid's hand fell and landed on the floor. "Why hadn't I heard about this?"

"Well it was way before your time sweetie," Elsa said.

"You think you knew something about her murder?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Elsa bit her lip. "Maybe I heard something or read something."

"She was that school teacher wasn't she?" Jack said. "Got taken on her way to the supermarket or something."

Elsa remembered hearing about that. She also remembered something else. In the flash of memory that she had, she had thought that picture in the newspaper looked like a school picture. Now she knew why she was thinking about a school. Sigrid bent down to pick up the book she had dropped. Elsa opened up another box but all it had was some more of her clothes. Gosh, they look so out of fashion compared to what Sigrid wore.

"What you got there honey?" Jack's voice came from nowhere.

"Oh just this," Sigrid held up what looked like an old piece of paper. "It was stuffed in Mum's collection of poetry."

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh just a newspaper article," Sigrid said handing it over.

Elsa took it. It wasn't about much on the side she saw first. It just had some sale about some furniture and some ads looking for people to fill jobs. On the other side was a different story though. It was about Alyson Grevers. Elsa got excited. Did this prove that Elsa did in fact know something about the killer? Is this reason why she came back? She read the article. All it said was that there was no suspects in the murder so far but they were talking to some people of interest. One of these people was a possible person who was seen matching the description of someone seen around the area when Alyson Grevers was abducted but it didn't name of that person.

"What poem was the newspaper slotted next to?" Elsa asked.

"Um," Sigrid checked the book. "The Darkness In The Night by John. R. Baker," Sigrid read.

Elsa took the book from the Sigrid. It didn't take her too long to figure out why she had chosen to put the newspaper next to this poem. She hadn't randomly slotted it in. She purposely slotted it next to this poem. She did it because the identity of the person that she believed was the person seen in the area could be found in the poem.

"Listen to this Jack and see if it rings any bell," Elsa cleared her voice. "_The fear that comes in the night is the fear itself_. Does that sound like someone we know?"

"Oh, my, God," Jack looked like he had just clicked.

"What?" Sigrid looked between her parents. "Am I missing something?"

"Pitch Black," Jack said. "That son of a-"

"But how did you get him from that one line?" Sigrid looked confused.

"Pitch Black went to school with us," Elsa said. "He enjoyed putting fear into people."

"So you think he was the one who was seen near the supermarket?" Sigrid asked.

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged.

* * *

Anna was making something for lunch when she heard a knock on the door. Anna quickly put down what she was holding. She wiped her hands on a tea towel before she headed to the door.

"Ariel," Anna looked surprised. The last she had seen Ariel was years ago. She was really more one of Elsa's friends. Ariel didn't have much to do with them after Elsa's death. Although Anna had been invited to Ariel's daughter, Melody's first birthday but that was nearly nineteen years ago. Helena was born about the same time as Melody though. They had been sort of friends at school.

"Anna," Ariel beamed at her. "May I come in? If it's a hassle I can come back."

"Oh no, it's no hassle," Anna smiled and stepped back to let Ariel in.

Ariel paused at the photos on the walls that were of Anna's family. All her kids, parents, her niece, nephew, in-laws and her sister were immortalised in these pictures. Anna noticed that Ariel paused at the photo of Elsa. She was laughing and holding her two children in the picture. Anna thought that Ariel was paralysed by the picture but she kept going. Anna followed Ariel into the kitchen. Anna offered Ariel a drink of some kind and she accepted. Anna poured out some water for the both of them and then handed Ariel a tall glass containing some ice cold water.

"What can I do for you Ariel?" Anna asked. "I gather that you didn't come all this way just to pay a house visit."

Ariel paused after she took a sip of water.

"Do you ever think about Elsa?" she asked.

"Every day," Anna replied. "I think about things that happen in my life. Sometimes, even now thirty years later, something exciting happens to me, I want to rush home and tell my big sister. Then I realise I can't and that makes me sad. When I first got pregnant with Josef, the first person I wanted to tell was Elsa but I couldn't as she wasn't here."

"Do you ever see Elsa?" Ariel asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna set down her drink.

"Like see someone walking around and think it's her."

"Last month I was at a magazine store and this girl walked past. She had blonde hair and wore her hair in a braid. I shouted out Elsa's name after putting down the magazine I was reading and chased the girl for a few blocks. It wasn't until she turned around to kiss the guy she was with. The disappointment I felt made the whole Elsa dying thing even worst."

"Okay," Ariel paused for a moment. "It was just that I saw a girl who looked exactly like Elsa the other day walking around the suburb where Jack lives."

Anna nearly chocked on the water she had just taken a sip of. Had Ariel seen Elsa?

"But of course it was probably a girl who looked like Elsa," Ariel finished. "I think I just jumped to a conclusion."

Anna almost let a sigh of relief. She didn't want Elsa's sudden reappearance act from the grave to be well known. She didn't know how long Elsa was around. If she made a reappearance into someone's life and then disappeared the next day, well it would be like losing her again. People have moved on since then.

"Could that girl have been Sigrid?" Ariel asked.

"Potentially," Anna shrugged. "She does look a lot like her mother."

"I wonder if that was hard for Jack. Every time he looked at his daughter he could see his dead wife."

"Well that was certainly true when Sigrid got older," Anna said. "She even copied her mother's hairstyle for a while. I swear I thought it was Elsa walking around."

"I remember that," Ariel laughed. "It was about when she was nineteen wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "She wanted to be like her mother."

They heard the front door opening. Anna wondered if it was Kristoff returning from work. She checked her watch. It was far too early for that.

"Anna," came a voice. "I'm back."

Ariel had frozen in her seat. She had recognised that voice. Anna went a little white. Was Ariel about to discover their little secret? Ariel was nearly halfway out of her seat when Elsa walked into the room. Ariel took one look at Elsa and nearly fainted. She went as white as a sheet as she stared into what she thought was her dead friend.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	10. An Old Friend

**Chapter 10: An Old Friend**

Anna looked from her sister to her sister's friend. Ariel was just standing there as if she couldn't believe what who was standing before her. She hadn't seen Elsa in thirty years and now she was right before her. Ariel looked like she had seen a ghost which Anna reasoned with. She had felt something similar when she had first set eyes on Elsa at the Hospital. Ariel just stood there. She didn't speak. Anna felt like Ariel couldn't. She was sure that Ariel's voice was stuck in her throat. Anna looked at her older sister. She was in a familiar state but then she smiled. Ariel got a weird look on her face.

"Hello Ariel," Elsa smiled.

Ariel just looked at her. She still didn't speak. She didn't even dare move. They just looked at each other.

"This can't be," Ariel stuttered. "This can't be."

"Ariel," Anna whispered.

"I can't do this," Ariel quickly gathered up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait, Ariel," Elsa grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Ariel shivered at Elsa's touch.

"You're cold," Ariel said staring at Elsa's fingers.

Anna knew what Ariel was talking about. Elsa was always so cold now. It was if she couldn't warm up. Maybe that comes from being dead for thirty years.

"I know," Elsa whispered.

There was another moment of silence.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked her. "Are you really my friend who drowned in the river?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered.

"If you are then what was the nickname that we gave Jack when we teased you about him?"

"Frosty boy," Elsa smiled. "It would always annoy me because I didn't want you to be teasing me about my crush."

Ariel paused for a minute. Anna didn't even know that. She could just imagine Elsa's friends teasing her about her obvious love for Jack Frost. Anna looked back at Ariel. She knew what Ariel was doing. She wanted to see if Elsa was really Elsa.

"Why did you hate Maths when you were always good at it?"

"Because the teacher hated me for correcting him when he got his Maths wrong," Elsa said with a smile.

"Last question," Ariel took a deep breath. "When I first told you that I was thinking about marrying Eric after university, what advice did you give me?"

"I told you to slow down and to think about what you wanted and what you wanted with Eric," Elsa said.

"And why did I not approve of this advice?"

"Because I gotten married to Jack just a month earlier. You thought I was a hypocrite."

Ariel's face welled up tears. Anna could see that no one else knew about that exchange that had taken between her sister and Ariel. Ariel put her hand to her mouth and started to shake. Tears started to form in Ariel's eyes. Soon they were pouring down her face. She had just confirmed that her dead friend was back and standing before her. Ariel had probably thought that she would never see her again.

"The last time I saw you was when-"

"We had coffee at The Teapot and The Candlestick," Elsa finished with a smile. "You had been telling me about your trip that you and Eric were about to take for your fifth year anniversary."

"Yes," Ariel's voice was shaking more than ever. "That was only seven weeks before you drowned and I would never see you again."

"You told me that you had wanted to sail around the Pacific one day," Elsa continued. "Did you ever get round to it?"

"Yes, after your funeral I wanted to get out again for a while," Ariel said her voice was thick with tears. "I spent seven months in the Pacific trying to control my grief. It was hard to lose a friend who I had known for ten years."

"I know," Elsa said.

"I'm not saying it was your fault," Ariel said quickly as if Elsa would be thinking something ridiculous like that. "It was just difficult."

"I know," Elsa nodded.

"Have you seen Sigrid? Leif? Jack?"

"Not Leif," Elsa shook her head. "I really want to though."

"He's grown to be quite the character," Ariel laughed.

"I hoped he had," Elsa smiled.

* * *

Jack was sorting through the mess on his desk in his study. He had piles of papers scattered out of order and that wasn't really useful when it would be easier to find what he needed if they had been. He was getting more and more frustrated as he couldn't find it.

"Hey Dad," Jack heard a female voice and he didn't need to look up to see it was his daughter.

"Hey sweetie," Jack looked up and grinned at her.

Sigrid took a seat opposite where Jack was sitting. She looked at her Father and the mess he had made.

"I gather you are looking for something," Sigrid smiled.

"Is it that obvious huh?" Jack laughed.

Jack continued to rummage around. Sigrid reached over and pulled out a piece of paper. She waved it in front of Jack's face. She knew exactly what her Dad was looking for.

"Is that what you are looking for?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack sounded surprised as he took the piece of paper that Sigrid had handed him.

Sigrid stayed silent while her Father typed up some things on his computer.

"So I've been thinking," Sigrid said breaking the silence.

"About what?" Jack asked not taking his eyes of his computer screen.

"My wedding," Sigrid fiddled with the ends of her dress.

Jack looked his daughter straight in the eye.

"If you're having second thoughts about that," he said, "it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh no," Sigrid shook her head. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I've been thinking about this whole thing with Mum," Sigrid responded. "It's made me realise that life is precious and we should plan for the here and now and not just for the future. Mum thought that she would be able to raise me and my brother while she lived her life with you. She was proven wrong. She died a young woman. She hadn't even lived a decent length life. She was only twenty one at the time of her death. Barely enough time on the Earth."

"What are you saying?" Jack was puzzled.

"I want to be married, I love Nathan so much," Sigrid said, "and I want both my parents to be at my wedding. I want you, my Father, to walk me down the aisle with my Mum crying in the front row. I never thought that I would be able to have my own Mother at my wedding. Something changed that. I am not going to question that miracle. I don't know how long Mum will be with us. A month? A year? Does anyone really know?"

"So what have you decided?"

"I want to move up my wedding," Sigrid said firmly. "I want to be married as soon as possible so my own Mother can attend her daughter's wedding."

"You know what this means though?"

Sigrid sighed. "That I will have to tell Nathan the truth?"

"Bingo."

"Man, is he going to freak out."

"Didn't we all?"

"I supposed."

* * *

Nathan was heading towards the cemetery. He had something he needed to do and he needed to do it before he committed himself to his beloved. He opened the wrought iron gate and headed along the rows of stones until he stopped at two. The stones read 'Agdar Winters and Idun Winters'. They were Sigrid's grandparents. Jack had told her that they had died when Sigrid's Mother was only eighteen years old. They had gone on a cruise when a storm had hit. The storm had been quite powerful indeed. The Captain had radioed for help but in that kind of weather, well no one was going out. The sea ended up taking over fifty lives that day. Some did survive but not many. It seemed strange that both Sigrid's grandparents and Mother both died from drowning. It almost seemed like a curse.

Nathan moved along to the next one. It read 'Elsa Frost'. It was fitting that she had been buried next to her parents. Nathan set down the bouquet of flowers he had been carrying in front of the gravestone.

"Hello Mrs. Frost, Elsa," Nathan said. "I've come to see you because I think I should tell you something. No doubt, Sigrid has told you that she is getting married, to me, Nathan Bennett," Nathan put up his hand, "I'm your husband's best friend's son. You remember Jamie and Emma? Well I've their son. I just wanted you to know that your daughter is in good hands with me. Your husband has approved of me and trust me that is no easy task to achieve. Took me a fair while but it was worth it. So I just wanted to really reassure you that your beloved Sigrid will be fine with me," Nathan grinned at the headstone. "So that's all for now. I'll be back later. Hopefully with news that you will be a grandmother," Nathan's grin got wider. "So thanks for listening."

"Chatting to beyond the grave eh?" said a voice.

Nathan turned around and saw a woman walking towards him. Nathan was quite shocked. He thought he had been alone. The woman walked closer to him. Nathan was reminded of someone but he couldn't quite place it.

"Is she someone you knew?" the woman gestured towards the gravestone.

"Oh I never met her," Nathan said. "She would be my mother-in-law when I marry her daughter."

"Oh so you're engaged?" the woman looked amused and happy. "I love it when there is a little bit more love in the world."

"So do I and yes," Nathan grinned. "To the most wonderful woman. I love her with all my heart, soul and mind. For me, there is no one but her."

"She sounds lucky to have found you."  
"Trust me, I'm the lucky one," Nathan let out a laugh. "She could have had anyone and she choose me."

"I know I don't know you but I get this vibe that I think she would have approved of you," the woman gestured to the gravestone. "Sorry I couldn't help but listen."

"Oh that's okay and thanks," Nathan smiled. "I would like to have met her. I've heard stories and she sounds rather fascinating."

"From your fiancé?"

"Oh no, the husband," Nathan said. "She died when my fiancée was only a baby."

"How terrible," the woman adopted a look of sadness on her face.

"I know."

Nathan stared down at the gravestone. What would Elsa have felt during her last few moments? Fear? Or did she even know she was about to die? It would have been terrible to be happy one second and then completely gone the next. Nathan looked back up to look at the woman but she had gone. Nathan looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere. She moved fast.

* * *

Bunnymund was at work. He worked as a Detective Inspector for the Burgess police. He had decided to follow in his Father's footsteps. He was currently looking through the police's archive of old newspapers. Ever since he had made the connection with the woman who had been murdered, he couldn't get it out of his mind. His current theory was that Elsa had returned because she had unfinished business and this case was her unfinished business. She maybe had known something that she had wanted to pass along but she obviously didn't get to.

Bunnymund stopped scrolling on an article. It was an article about a Hans Westergaard. Westergaard was a big business man. He had started his company up her in Burgess before moving to New York to expand it. Bunnymund continued scrolling. He stopped again on a paper that was about the murders. The article had some pictures of the crime scene photos that had been leaked. Bunnymund stopped and stared. He enlarged the photo. It wasn't very good quality so he hurried to find the originals to double check what he had seen. He found them in storage. He quickly collected them up and then hurried back to where he had been sitting. He scrolled back to the article about Westergaard before looking at the crime scene photos. He took out a magnifying glass and examined the pictures. In the pictures, on the ground, was a pin on the ground. When Bunnymund looked back at the article, Hans Westergaard was wearing one just like it. Bunnymund scrolled to a later article. He managed to find one on Westergaard. It was just him commenting on his business's success. Bunnymund looked closer at the article and noticed something important. Hans Westergaard wasn't wearing the pin anymore. It had gone.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	11. Solving A Murder

**Chapter 11: Solving A Murder**

Bunnymund stared at what he had discovered. Did he just solve this murder? This murder had been unsolved for thirty-two years. The family had long since given up hope. The case had gone cold only a few months after the murder had occurred but it still continued. Bunnymund did think what he had just found out to be a bit odd. The pin that Hans Westergaard wore could have been worn by thousands of other people. Besides there was no proof that the pin was even connected to the case. Hans may have lost it like other people did. Maybe he took it off his suit one day, maybe dry cleaning was the reason, and then he put it down somewhere and he didn't find it again.

However it did feel a little odd. Bunnymund remembered Hans from school. He had been a couple of years older and Bunnymund always got a very weird feeling from him. It always felt like a cold shudder. Bunnymund always got the shivers and the hairs on the back of his neck would always rise whenever he passed him in the hallways at school. He knew that Hans was cold and calculating. Would murder be beneath him? Bunnymund didn't know. He knew that Hans was an evil psycho at times but would that equal cold hearted killer? Bunnymund did think that maybe re-opening the case would help.

His boss, Detective Superintendent Handlon was not so accommodating. He believed that Bunnymund didn't really have enough new evidence to open the case even with Bunnymund showing him what he had found.

"Look," Bunnymund said, "let me poke around a few holes and see if I find anything. Let me go talk to Mr. Westergaard and see what I can come up with."

"Alright," Handlon said. "But don't go accusing anyone of murder especially someone like Hans Westergaard who could make trouble for us. I seriously don't know why you want to get into this mess. It's been over thirty years. I seriously doubt that you will be able to find something."

"I may or I may not," Bunnymund said. "If I don't, no harm done but if I do I may be able to bring some answers to the family."

"This case is important to you," Handlon said. "Is it because your Father worked it?"

"This cause is important because it's important to someone else but that someone is not my father."

"Who?"

"Just a friend."

Handlon leaned back in his chair. Bunnymund got out of his.

"Good luck," Handlon said. "You will need it if you're dealing with someone like Hans Westergaard."

"Thank you sir," Bunnymund then quickly got out of his boss's office.

It didn't take him long to get to work. He got the old case files from storage. He printed off the newspapers on the case and everything to do with Hans Westergaard. Basically he got everything that even remotely related to the case and loaded it into his car. He had someone he had to see.

* * *

Elsa and Ariel were busy catching up. Elsa couldn't believe how much she had missed. Ariel had just finished telling her about her daughter, Melody. Elsa had been handed a picture. She grinned at the girl. Just then the door burst opened and they could hear feet shuffling at the front door. Elsa wondered if it was Kristoff or maybe one of Anna's children. Elsa hadn't yet met them. She had been itching to meet her nieces and nephews but they were currently away. She also desperately wanted to meet Leif but Anna had been putting it off until they could prepare Leif for the event.

Bunnymund came into the kitchen carrying a large heavy box. Elsa was surprised to see him. She had thought it would have been Kristoff who had come into the room.

"What's this?" Elsa asked as Anna had a poke through it.

"Just the case files relating to Alyson Grevers murder," Bunnymund said. "Ever since you told me about her my mind has been racing. I'm sure this is the unfinished business we have been talking about. The timeline fits almost perfectly. They were still investigating right up to your death. Who's this?"

Bunnymund had just noticed Ariel.

"Oh my friend Ariel," Elsa explained.

"Oh right the gold medallist swimmer," Bunnymund said.

"Gold medallist?" Elsa said.

"I may have won some medals at some Olympic games," Ariel said not looking Elsa in the eye.

"Wow," Elsa breathed.

"Anyway so back to the case," Anna said as she opened on of the case files. She looked directly up at Bunnymund. "You think the answer is in one of these case files?"

"No I think the answer is in this," Bunnymund pulled out another file.

Anna opened it. It contained a bunch of blown up crime scene photos and some newspaper articles. They all related to Hans Westergaard. Elsa could practically feel the hatred rising in her again.

"Oh God," Anna grimaced as she stared down at the newspaper articles. "Hans Westergaard. I can't believe I ever dated him. Let alone think I was going to marry him. Thankfully that didn't turn out to be my future."

"I remember that," Elsa smiled. "God I was so happy when you broke up with him. I had been trying to get to break up with him for months!" She then turned to Bunnymund. "What happened to him?" Elsa asked. "Last thing I remember with him is him trying to set up that company of his."

"Oh it's still around," Anna said with a twisted smile. "Westergaard Industries. It's a massive shipping company now. Worth billions and made Hans quite a wealthy man."

"So what does Hans have to do with Alyson Grever?" Elsa asked Bunnymund.

"I think he was the one who killed her," Bunnymund said.

"What?" all three girls looked shocked.

"Where did you come up with that?" Anna asked.

"This," Bunnymund laid out the crime scene photos and the newspaper articles on the table.

"What am I looking at?" Elsa asked.

"Look," Bunnymund pointed at the crime scene photos. "See that pin?"

"Yeah," Elsa, Anna and Ariel all said slowly.

"Well Hans has one just like it in this newspaper article," Bunnymund said pointing at it, "and in this one he doesn't. The second newspaper article about him is a few weeks _after_ the murder while the first one was several months _before_ the murder."

"A lot of people probably have this pin Bunny," Anna said.

"True but then why doesn't Hans have his anymore?" Bunnymund said. "I think there was a struggle and Alyson Grevers ripped it off in the fight. She had defensive wounds all over her arms. She clearly fought with her attacker. Now, only a small piece of DNA was ever recovered. If we can match that to Hans Westergaard, we got him."

"Or Pitch Black," Elsa said.

"What?" the other three looked at her.

"I think he was involved," Elsa said. "I think that is what I knew before I died. Maybe I didn't think much of it at the time. That could explain why I didn't tell anyone. Maybe I just kept my theories to myself about the murder."

"Well Pitch is definitely evil and creepy enough," Anna said.

"Don't forget twisted and cold," Ariel said.

"Elsa," Bunnymund turned to her. "Do you have any proof that Pitch is involved? Something? Anything?"

"Not that I know of," Elsa said. "Maybe it was just a feeling I had? He had been best friends with Hans during school."

"They're still are," Anna said. "Pitch Black is Hans Westergaard's business partner."

"Well you know what they say?" Ariel said. "Evil loves company."

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow," Bunnymund said. "Until then I would like help with this case. Maybe Jack will come help."

"Maybe," Elsa said. "I'll call him over."

"I should really be getting back to Eric and Melody," Ariel said. "I still can't believe you've risen from the grave."

"Neither can we," Anna and Bunnymund said.

Ariel gave Elsa a long, lasting hug before she waved goodbye and exited the house. Elsa called up Jack and it didn't take Jack too long to get over to the house. By the time he had come round, Bunnymund had collected the rest of the case files from his car and now their contents were all over Anna's kitchen table.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked.

"Solving a murder," Anna said. "I've never done that before. It will be fun."

Bunnymund quickly filled Jack in on the case. Jack looked excited to be involved. They worked for a number of hours. Kristoff came home and join in. None of them even knew what they were looking for. They were just looking for anything that could be a possible lead for Bunnymund to follow up with. It wasn't until they were way into the case files did Elsa get an idea. It may have been the same idea that she had before.

"What was Hans' and Pitch's alibi?" Elsa said. "I know that they been suspects in the case as Hans knew Alyson Grevers. She had been fired by Hans a few months earlier when she claimed that Hans was sexually harassing her."

"She got fired because he was couldn't keep it in his pants?" Anna asked.

"Apparently the allegations were false," Bunnymund said. "It caused a great deal of embarrassment for Hans. It had really set him back when he was trying to get clients for his new business that he had just set up."

"So what were the alibis?" Elsa asked.

"Hans said that he and Pitch were working late," Bunnymund said reading Hans' witness statement. "They worked well into the early hours of the morning. Why?"

"That can't be true," Elsa said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I have a statement from his private sectary that Hans and Pitch left work together at nine o'clock," Elsa said.

"What?" Bunnymund took the file from Elsa and read over it. "She's right," he looked down at the statement before. "How can this be? Why wasn't it further investigated?"

"Beats me," Elsa said. "Alyson Grevers was murdered at eleven at night. Plenty of time for Hans and Pitch to leave work and go kidnap her."

"That's true," Bunnymund scratched his chin. "I think him lying on where he was that night will allow me to bring him in for questioning rather than me go to him for a friendly chat. I just hope my boss will agree."

* * *

Sigrid was pacing the bedroom of the apartment that she and Nathan shared. She looked at herself in the mirror above the dresser that she used. She looked a little pale and she was shaking. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, what she was about to tell Nathan. She would probably sound like a crazy person. She wouldn't be surprised if Nathan walked out on her when she said what she needed to say.

She heard keys in the lock and she knew that Nathan was home. She braced herself. She waited. She could hear Nathan taking off his coat and hanging it on the hanger by the door. She could hear him calling for her and she replied saying she was in the bedroom. Nathan came into the room and grinned at her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. Sigrid kissed back and pulled him in for another. Nathan smiled.

"I think someone missed me," Nathan grinned as he took off his watch and placed it on the bedside table before kicking off his shoes.

"Maybe," Sigrid teased.

Nathan grinned again. Sigrid tensed up for a moment but relaxed when Nathan sat down next to her.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," Sigrid replied. "You?"

"Okay," Nathan shrugged. "Better now that I'm home."

"Quick question," Sigrid said speaking a little fast now. "Do you believe that people can come back from the dead?"

"No why?"

"So it would it weird if I told you that I have met my dead mother who had somehow returned from the dead?"

Nathan looked shocked. "What?"

"Please don't freak out," Sigrid begged.

"Why would I freak out?" Nathan stood up from the bed and started walking around the room. "It's every day that your future wife tells you that she has met a woman who has been dead for over thirty years."

"Nathan," Sigrid said softly.

"Who's this?" Nathan picked up the picture that was on Sigrid's bedside table. He had just noticed it and looked quite shocked.

"My parents," Sigrid said. "Why?"

"This woman, she's your mother?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Sigrid said slowly.

"The woman who died just after you were born?"

"What's with all these questions? You know this already."

"Okay I know I freaked out before but it may have been premature."

"Why?" Sigrid got up from the bed.

"I may have met her at the cemetery the other day," Nathan said giving Sigrid a look.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	12. A Suspect

**Chapter 12: A Suspect**

Sigrid gave her fiancé a look. She was confused. How could Nathan have seen her Mother? Did her Mum just go for strolls in the Burgess Cemetery? That didn't sound like something a normal person would do. Although being returned from the grave doesn't really fall under the category of normal. Maybe she followed Nathan but that had its own problems. Her Mum didn't know Nathan. She had never met him. He was born after her death, a few years in fact. Sigrid wondered if her Mum had gone to visit her parents who were born in the same graveyard.

"What?" Sigrid said after a few moments.

"I swear it was her," Nathan said.

"I do believe you," Sigrid said. She got up from the bed and walked over to Nathan. "Listen, there is something I need to tell you," she took the picture out his hands and placed it back where he had found it, "it's going to sound crazy and ridiculous but it's the truth."

"Alright," Nathan said slowly.

Sigrid took a deep breath. "When I was two months old, my Mum slipped and fell into a river and drowned probably only a few minutes later. My Dad tried to resuscitate her but he failed. My Mum was buried four weeks later in the local cemetery. Over the years I had no Mum to talk to, to laugh with, to talk about boys with. My Dad tried his best but I don't think he could cope with having to raise two children all by himself. My Aunt and Uncle helped him and I know my Dad was thankful for their help. For thirty years, the only thing that I knew about my Mum was what I was told and what I found in pictures. Then not that long ago, I found out something that seemed impossible, something that couldn't ever be true. My Mum had somehow returned from beyond the grave."

Sigrid waited for Nathan's reaction. He collapsed on the bed while Sigrid tensed up. She hoped he wouldn't yell and have her escorted to the psychiatric ward of the hospital that she worked in.

"So the woman I talked to in the graveyard-"

"Was my Mum."

Sigrid sat down on the bed next to Nathan.

"There is a reason for me telling you this," Sigrid said. "I want to move up our wedding and my Mum is the reason for that."

"You want her there," Nathan whispered. "You want your Mum to walk with you up the aisle, not just your Dad."

Sigrid nodded.

* * *

Bunnymund was just standing outside Hans Westergaard's house. Even though he worked primary in New York, he lived in Burgess. He knocked on the door and Hans answered it.

"Yes?" Hans said.

"Mr. Westergaard, I am DI Bunnymund and this is my partner Dr. Tooth," he gestured towards Tooth who was standing next to him. "We would like you to escort you down to the station just to ask a few questions."

"What's this about?" Hans asked.

"Alyson Grevers Mr. Westergaard," Tooth said.

"Alyson Grevers," Hans looked confused.

"She was murdered thirty two years ago," Bunnymund said. "We have reopened the case and are talking to everyone who was talked to then."

"Alright," Hans smiled. "It has been over thirty years but I'll see what I can remember."

"Thank you," Bunnymund said.

It didn't take them too long to get to the police station. Detective Superintendent North, who was the one in charge of Bunnymund's unit (Handlon was his boss), was waiting for him. He told them to go back to Hans' place and search it with the warrant he just received. Bunnymund has wanted to talk to Hans himself but he decided to obey rather than fight. Bunnymund and Tooth headed back to Hans' flat which he says he lives alone in. They headed inside and started searching it. Bunnymund decided to search the bookcase for evidence while Tooth searched Hans' mail. Bunnymund wasn't exactly hopeful they would find something after all it had been a significant amount of time since the murders but he wouldn't give up hope.

"Do you ever feel like we made a mistake?" Bunnymund asked quite suddenly.

"About Hans?" Tooth asked as she rummaged through Hans' bills.

"No," Bunnymund said.

"The case?"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh that," Tooth had just clicked. "Bit late now though to be having second thoughts. It's been over two years."

"I know. I'm just wondering if you regret anything."

"Regret?" Tooth said. She had finished going through the bank bills and had started on the others. "I do regret a lot of things but none of them have anything to do with you, well except for one."

"The whole mess of it?" Bunnymund asked.

"You got it," she said. "Hey come look at this."

Bunnymund walked towards her. She had some papers in her hands.

"See that figure?" Tooth said pointing to it. "That's Westergaard's total amount paid for electricity, right?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund said. "It looks way too high for one person to be living by themselves in a one person flat."

"That's because it is too high," Tooth said. "Even with someone else here, it would probably be at least half that."

"Wait," Bunnymund had just remembered something. "What did Alyson Grevers have all over her body?"

"Burns," Tooth answered for him.

"Could they have been made by electricity?"

"Exactly," Tooth smiled and dialled her phone to call North.

* * *

North was opposite Hans. North could see why his DI was so creped out by him. It was just a vibe he gave off. It was quite unnerving. North pushed a bag containing the pin that was found at the Alyson Grevers crime scene.

"Is this yours?" North asked.

Hans picked it up and examined it.

"I had one like it but this one isn't mine," Hans said sliding it back.

"How can you be so sure it isn't?" North clenched his hands together and looked at Hans with disgust in his eyes.

"Well you see Detective Inspector-"

"Detective Superintendent," North corrected.

"Detective Superintendent," Hans said. "I had my initials carved on the back of mine and this one doesn't. Besides I lost my pin ages ago. I took it of my suit to have it dry cleaned and I placed it somewhere. I think it must have fallen down a crack somewhere as I have never found it again."

"Are you sure you can't find it because Alyson Grevers ripped it off your suit and you couldn't locate it after?"

"That sounds like an accusation."

"No, merely a suggestion," North sat back in his seat. "I would never dream of accusing you Mr. Westergaard."

"Good," Hans looked quite arrogant when he said that.

"Another question, why is your electricity bill so high?"

"What?" Hans looked confused.

"Why is your electricity bill so high?" North said slowly and clearly.

"I use a lot of electricity."

"I use a lot of electricity due to having four kids running around my house and yet my bill is lower than yours."

"Well what can I say? I just use more electricity."

"People just don't use that much electricity," North said before he decided to change tactics. "Where were you on the night in question?"

"What?"

"I asked you what you were doing on the day that Alyson Grevers was murdered."

"Well I don't remember."

"Let me jog your memory," North opened the case file that was in front of him. "According to this you say you were working late with an associate Mr. Pitch Black."

"Then that was probably what I was doing," Hans replied.

"Only according to this statement made by your sectary," North said. "You went home earlier than you previous said. What were you doing in those missing hours?"

"Nothing, I went home. I must have gotten the times mixed up."

"Can someone verify that?"

"No, I was alone."

"What were you doing Mr. Westergaard?"

Hans sat back in his chair. He knew what North was getting at.

"I want a lawyer."

* * *

Bunnymund was at his desk. He was currently on the phone.

"I don't know when I'll be home," Bunnymund said into the phone. "Yes I'm sorry."

Elsa started to approach him. Bunnymund told her to wait.

"I'm sorry sweetie I have to go," Bunnymund paused. "Yes love you too."

Bunnymund hung up.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked.

"My daughter," Bunnymund said.

"You have a daughter?" Elsa looked amused.

"Yeah, she's nearly sixteen now," Bunnymund grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering about the witness that saw Alyson Grevers at the supermarket?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund started rifling through the papers on his desk. "Kerry Zanderman."

"What happened to her?"

"Let's go find out," Bunnymund said grabbing his coat.

"What now?" Elsa was confused.

"Well yeah, you're not going to achieve anything by sitting around doing nothing," Bunnymund grinned.

"Alright then," Elsa smiled.

* * *

Tooth was combing Hans' flat for any evidence that she could find. She found nothing. Nothing at all. She was really hoping to find some kind of evidence like a trophy. She wasn't going to find any blood spatter or anything like that. That was the trouble with a cold case that was over thirty years old. She had just wished that Bunnymund had gotten his brain blast back then rather than now when the evidence was the freshest. But Bunnymund would have been only nineteen at the time. He was still in training to be a police officer. He hadn't had much to do with the case other than searching for her body. He hadn't been assigned to the case. He had to patrol the streets in case crime broke out. He had a very boring job back then but he managed to move on up the chain of command.

Tooth searched every single millimetre of the place. She combed every corner. She looked under every nook and cranny and came up with zilch, nada. She had a feeling she was missing something but what? Tooth couldn't get the feeling out of her head. She was sure that the feeling had something to with Hans. He was a creep. Tooth had felt the same at school and she was feeling the same now. It was a feeling that didn't go away.

"You need help?" came the voice of her colleague Dr. Lauren Baton.

"Yeah if you're offering it," Tooth said with a smile.

"Why are you looking here again?" Lauren said pulling on some gloves.

"Well it's like what my ex-husband says," Tooth said. "You're not going to achieve anything by sitting around doing nothing."

"You were married?"

"Aha," Tooth bent down to check underneath the fridge. "For nearly fourteen years."

"What made you get divorced?"

"It just didn't work out," Tooth said getting to her feet. "We drifted apart."

"Any children?"

"Just one daughter, Natalie."

"How old is she?"

"She's almost sixteen," Tooth said placing all of Hans' knives into evidence bags just in case anyone of them matched the knife marks on the victim's body.

"Big year," Lauren grinned.

"Aha," Tooth agreed. "She wants a big bash to celebrate but of course her Father is saying no to the boys."

"I can imagine that," Lauren said from the bathroom. "Hey found this hairbrush, it may be good for DNA evidence."

"Bag it," Tooth called back. "This of course adds further distain between them. Between him working really late and never being able to see her, he ends up not knowing his own daughter. This was one of the reasons we separated."

"That must suck."

"It does rather. I would like him to know his own daughter but of course to him she speaks the secret language of teenage girls."

"Ah the secret life of girls," Lauren sighed. "I remember driving my boyfriend mad when I was eighteen. I gave him so many mixed signals I actually judge him for not breaking up with me sooner."

Tooth let out a laugh. "Although men can be confusing as well. There was this guy in my chemistry at university who kept flirting with me one day but the next nothing. I thought he was cute and really wanted to know if he liked me. Thankfully I got out of that problem by going out with someone else."

"Men," Lauren shook her head. "It's a good thing I don't date them."

Tooth then got really confused.

"But you said you had a boyfriend…"

"What do you think the mix signals all were about?" Laruen said with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh right," Tooth just clicked. "Let's get this bad to the lab. Hopefully we can compare the DNA from the hairbrush to the DNA found on Alyson Grevers."

"Will it be a match?"

"If my hunch is correct it will."

**A/N: Will it match? Or won't it? I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	13. Forensics

**Chapter 13: Forensics**

Tooth was in her lab which was a large area filled with all kinds of computers and tables which she used in her work to extract and examine evidence. She worked as a forensic scientist for the Burgess police. She had helped catch a few killers for them and had a good eye for small details which had happened catch those killers. She liked her job, a lot actually. She was hired straight out of university and had been desperate to prove herself. She had a very tough boss but proved him wrong when she had spotted some evidence when he didn't. She had made him look like a fool in front of other police investigators. Her boss had not been impressed and Tooth had gotten on the bad side of him. Soon he retired through and Tooth got his job.

At the current moment, she had carefully extracted some hairs from Hans' hairbrush. She had managed to get some good DNA from it. She had in front of her the DNA that was taken from the original crime scene investigation. It was found underneath the victim's fingernails which meant that she fought with her killer. Tooth was now currently comparing the two DNA profiles. She just hoped that it would show her what she wanted. She leaned back in her chair and took out a magazine. It would be a while before she got the results back.

* * *

Bunnymund and Elsa were walking up the stone pavement steps to Kerry Zanderman's house. Bunnymund has discovered that in the time since the murder had occurred, Kerry had moved houses (three times), married a Victor Barron and thus changed her name to Kerry Barron. She also had two boys with Victor. Elsa had never come across Kerry before. She was a lot older than Elsa and so Elsa had never crossed paths with Kerry. She had been about thirty one at the time of the murder which would mean she was about sixty one now. Elsa looked up at the house. It looked pretty impressive. Kerry and Victor must do pretty well to afford a place like this.

Bunnymund used the metal knocker and used it to knock on the door. A man with ginger hair and a muscular toned body answered the door.

"Victor Barron?" Bunnymund asked.

"No that's my Dad," the man said.

"Which would make you…"

"Evan Barron, his son."

"Evan, is your Dad or Mum home?"

"Yeah both are."

Evan called over his shoulder and two elderly people came to the door.

"Victor and Kerry Barron?" Bunnymund said.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"My name is DI Bunnymund," Bunnymund said showing them his badge. "This is Elsa Queens. May we come in?"

"Certainly," Kerry said.

Bunnymund and Elsa entered the house. Elsa pulled Bunnymund back as all three Barrons continued down the hallway.

"Queens?" Elsa said. "You know its Frost or Winters if you want to use my maiden name."

"Look," Bunnymund said. "Your drowning was in the papers. It was quite an event. I don't know if these guys would remember you or not. I just want to be careful. You shouldn't draw attention to yourself."

"Gotcha."

They headed into a cosy lounge like area. Elsa and Bunnymund sat down on the couch while Kerry and Victor sat down on two separate armchairs while their son hovered around them. Elsa and Bunnymund accepted the tea that had been offered to them.

"Elsa, that's an unusual name," Kerry said.

"It's Scandinavian," Elsa said. "I was born in Norway in a tiny place called Arendelle before my family moved over here to Burgess."

"Ah okay," Kerry nodded. "I remember there being another Elsa living here in Burgess and she came from Norway just like you. Poor girl."

"What happened to her?" Evan asked his mother.

"Well she drowned in the river near here," Kerry said.

Elsa tensed up. Maybe it had been a good idea for Bunnymund to change her last name after all. Maybe he should just scrapped her entire name and came up with something. Although it is hard to lie on the spot.

"How old are you my dear?" Kerry suddenly asked Elsa.

"I'm twenty one," Elsa said. Or at least I was, she added in her head. She would be about fifty one if she hadn't drowned in that river.

"So that Elsa was way before your time dear," Kerry said. "She drowned something like thirty years ago. It was all over the papers and I have fantastic memory for remembering things written down."

"So anyway," Bunnymund suddenly interrupted. He knew that they were heading for dangerous waters. Elsa's picture had been in the papers. Hopefully Kerry wouldn't remember the picture and put a face to the person sitting in front of her. "Mrs. Barron, I've come here to discuss some things with you."

"What kinds of things?" Victor said.

"Things that involve what your wife saw thirty two years ago," Bunnymund said.

"You're reinvestigating the murder of Alyson Grevers?" Kerry asked.

"Yes I am," Bunnymund nodded. "Some new evidence has come to light and I was hoping that you still remembered what you told police all those years ago."

"Of course I still remember," Kerry said. "It was hard not to after having to go over it all those times."

"Would you mind sharing it with us?"

Kerry took a deep breath in and then spoke.

"I was at the supermarket. It was date night for me. It was going to be my fifth date with Viktor and I was nervous as I wanted this date to lead somewhere. I decided that getting a nice bottle of wine would be nice so I was checking out the selection of wines that they had. It was about then when I noticed her. It was woman with dark hair and pale skin. She was talking to one of the store employees. She was rather rude to the poor girl as she couldn't do something. I hadn't listened in onto the conversation. I selected the wine that I thought would be good for the date and took it to the counter. I bought the wine and then headed out to my car. That's when I noticed the girl who had been rude to that poor store attendant again. She was getting rather hostile with another man or should I say he was getting rather hostile with her and she was trying to get away. Eventually she managed to shake him off and get into her car and drive away. That's really all I can remember."

"Can you describe this man?"

"Oh he was well in truly over six foot, might have been about six foot five. He had black hair, a thin face and he was very skinny. Another thing I remember was that he had these long fingers that he liked he curl. I don't know why. He was wearing a black suit but without the tie and his shoes extended out quite far as if he had long narrow feet."

Elsa knew that she was describing Pitch Black. She had not gone to school with the man for five years and not have remembered every single little detail about the guy. It was if it was burned into the brain of everyone that came into contact with him. Not a good thing to have if you are being investigated in a murder charge.

"From this line up," Bunnymund took out several photos, one including Pitch Black, "could you identify the man you saw?"

"Sure I can," Kerry said. "He's that bloke," she pointed at one of them. "You never forget a face like his."

Elsa looked at where her finger was pointing. Sure enough it was pointing directly at Pitch Black.

* * *

Tooth was at the coffee dispenser. She needed some coffee. The caffeine boost would be beneficial for her. She had been working quite late last night going over all the forensic evidence that was presented in the original investigation. Even though there wasn't a lot of evidence, Tooth had wanted to make sure that the original forensic investigator didn't miss anything and it looked like he may have. Tooth didn't know just yet but she had a funny feeling when she went over the evidence gathered from the original crime scene. She hoped that whatever bothered her will eventually make itself known to her.

"Tooth," called the voice of North.

Tooth turned around and indeed North was marching towards her.

"I need that DNA evidence now," he said.

"Look North, I can't make the machine go any faster," Tooth said. "You're just going to have to wait."

"How long? An hour?"

"I said twenty four hours and oh it's only been twenty," Tooth said. "Which means there is four hours left."

"Okay, okay," North said. "Just call me when you got something, alright?"

"Okay," Tooth said.

She turned her back on him and went back to her lab. She found Bunnymund in there and he was looking over the evidence that was scattered on the table. In his hand was one of the evidence bags containing the pin that was found at the crime scene which he believes belongs to Hans Westergaard

"May I help you?" Tooth asked.

"What?" Bunnymund looked up. "Oh just looking at this. I wish I could prove that it belongs to Hans Westergaard but I can't. He says it's not his because his one had his initials carved on the back and this one doesn't."

"Just because that's what he says doesn't mean it's true," Tooth said. "I haven't yet looked over that just yet but I will when the DNA results come through."

"Have you got them yet?"

"What part of 'come through' did you not get Bunny?"

"Oh right," Bunnymund looked a little embarrassed.

"I'll come back later then when the DNA evidence comes through," he put a bit of emphasis on the last two words which made Tooth laugh.

Bunnymund put down the evidence bag he was holding and left the lab. Tooth picked up the pin. She was itching to look over it but not quite yet. She had been half way through examining the victim's clothing first. Tooth strapped on some gloves and took out the clothes. She draped them over a spare table and got to work. She carefully examined them in every way possible. She placed them under a magnifying glass, UV light and anything that Tooth thought would produce some evidence. Unfortunately the only thing she found were the same things that the previous investigators found which were the blood stains and a few microscopic blood stains. Tooth cut all of them out and started her analysis. She would probably only get back the victim's blood but she hoped that some of the killer's DNA would be in the blood stains too, mixed with Alyson Grever's blood.

She went back to the clothing. She had worked on the victim's shirt now she was working on the pants. On the original report, only the blood stains were noted down. Tooth did exactly what she did with these blood stains than what she did on the other blood stains. She knew it would be a slim chance to find something but if she did, it may be beneficial. Besides it can't hurt to look and Tooth liked to be thorough. She then spotted something on the left hand knee of the trousers. She pulled the magnifying glass in real close and looked. She found a few fibres of some kind of red colour and what looked like hair on the pants. Tooth went back to the shirt and to her surprise she found the same red fibres on the inside of the collar. She couldn't believe she had missed them. She carefully extracted not only the red fibres but the hairs too. She hoped that these hairs were Hans'.

She placed the hairs from the hairbrush that she knew was Hans' and compared them to the hairs she had found. They were certainly similar but some more tests would prove that. Suddenly she heard some beeping. Tooth wheeled her chair around. The DNA test from earlier was done.

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked this update. Please update =)**


	14. A Scare To Remember

**Chapter 14: A Scare To Remember**

Tooth pulled up the DNA results. She carefully examined them. She let out a gasp as she looked at them. They were not the results she was expecting. She quickly got her things together and quickly raced out of her laps carrying some files.

"Got news," Tooth called out to her unit.

Bunnymund, North, Jamie (who worked as a criminal profiler for the police) and Sandy (who worked as a Detective Sargent) quickly dropped what they were doing and turned their chairs around to face her. Tooth jumped and sat down on Bunnymund's desk.

"So I got the DNA results back," Tooth said.

"And?" Bunnymund said.

"So the DNA is a match," Tooth said.

"I knew it!" Bunnymund did a little cheer. "I knew that slimeball Hans was responsible."

"Hold your horses Bunny man," Tooth said. "It was a match but not for Hans Westergaard."

"Then who?" North said.

Tooth pulled out a file and showed everyone the person on that the file was about. The file was a police report on a certain someone that Tooth knew quite well.

"Meet Pitch Black," Tooth said. "Arrested for petty theft and assault some years ago."

"Black was the guy that Kerry Barron identified as the man who was harassing Alyson Grevers at the supermarket just before she got killed," Bunnymund said.

"And this proves that Black was with Alyson Grevers at the time she was killed and since the DNA came from underneath her fingernails, is a defensive wound which means Pitch Black was likely the killer," Tooth said.

"Or one of the killers," Bunnymund said. "I know that Hans Westergaard is involved."

"How?" North said. "There is no proof that he is involved."

"Well he and Black are friends and besides there is the feeling. I know he is one of the killers."

"Well then Bunnymund how about you work that angle and we go sort out this Pitch Black," North said gesturing to Sandy.

"Good idea," Bunnymund said. "Tooth would you mind relooking over the evidence for anything you may have missed?"

"Are you saying that I missed something?" Tooth said in a disapproving voice. "In my hard core combing of all the evidence that took me hours to do? In my obsessive way that I look over things, are you saying that I missed something?"

"Oh no," Bunnymund suddenly got a horrified look on his face. "No, no, no."

Tooth raised her eyebrows at Bunnymund. Bunnymund was looking between his Sandy, Jamie and North for an out but both of them were grinning and laughing at him.

"Way to annoy the ex," North said patting Bunnymund on the shoulder and heading out the door with Sandy and Jamie. All three of them were grinning and resisting the urge to laugh at him.

Tooth gave Bunnymund a look before she walked off back to her lab. She left Bunnymund looking horrified.

* * *

Anna was walking into the Burgess Police Station. She had an idea concerning the case. Something had been nagging her and she had finally found what she was nagging her. She continued through the police station. She found Tooth in her lab. She knocked on the glass and Tooth looked up. Tooth let her in and Anna could see all the evidence all out. Tooth was obviously going through all the evidence.

"So I had an idea," Anna said. "Could I have a look at that pin at the crime scene? The pin that everyone thinks is Hans'?"  
"Sure," Tooth said throwing her some gloves and waiting for Anna to put them on before handing her the bag that contained the pin. "Why?"

"I had an idea," Anna said pulling out the pin. "Just a little hunch."

Anna turned the pin over in her hands. There was something that wasn't quite right. There was something different about it. She continued to ponder over it. She leaned on the table and continued to examine it. Tooth took a seat next to her. She didn't say anything but just got a magazine out and read it. Anna spent a good amount of time looking at it. What was bothering her so much? She continued to pour over it. Then after a long, _long_ period of time she clicked. She remembered what was bothering her. She grinned.

"You look like you have discovered something," Tooth said.

"I dated Hans," Anna said. "It may have been like thirty one years ago but I knew this pin. Hans would always wear it. It was a gift from his father. His Father had his initials carved into the pin."

"But there was no initials carved into the pin," Tooth said putting down her magazine.

"So the logical conclusion would be this isn't Hans' pin correct?"

"Yes," Tooth said slowly.

"Hans is a cold calculating guy. He wouldn't have any identifying factors that could point to his murder in case something went wrong."

"You're saying he got rid of the initials somehow?"

"The initials were on the back right? Well the initial colour of the back was gold," Anna said with a grin.

"Wait gold?" Tooth said. "It's silver!"

"Well I was there when Hans got the pin and the back was definitely gold."

"If it was then we may be able to see the initials under different coloured lights," Tooth was now getting really excited. "It may take me some time but I may be able to crack this. This may prove that Hans was present during the attack. Thanks Anna!"

Tooth quickly ran off to examine the pin. Anna tore off the gloves and headed out. She found Bunnymund sitting behind his desk with his feet up. Anna could see Hans sitting in one of the interview rooms with his lawyer. Anna couldn't believe she was looking at Hans. She hadn't seen him since she broke up with him. She hated to admit but the years had been kind to him. She hated herself for thinking that. She sat down at Bunnymund's desk. He was twiddling a pen in his fingers and was giving Hans a scowling look.

"Can't think of a way to get him to confess?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said with a grim smile. "The facts point to him being an evil psychopath and I just have to prove it."

"Well if we can't logically or factually get the confession out of him, why not scare it out of him?" Anna said with an evil smile.

Bunnymund suddenly sat up and matched Anna's smile.

"What are you planning?" he said.

Anna then took out her phone and started dialling her home number.

"Just you wait and see," Anna smiled. "Elsa, hi, we need you don't at the station a.s.a.p."

"Why?" Elsa said through the telephone.

"Just you wait and see," Anna then hung up the phone and put her feet up on Bunnymund's desk with a satisfying smirk all over her face.

"I think I know what you're planning," Bunnymund said matching Anna's stature.

Time went by. Anna knew it would take Elsa a while before she got there so in the meantime she told Bunnymund about her other brilliant idea with Tooth which Bunnymund got really excited about. That evidence could place Hans at the crime scene along with Pitch Black which meant he could be charged as an accomplice.

"I see you guys are very comfortable," came the voice of Elsa. Anna looked up and indeed her sister was standing next to her. "What did you guys want?"

"We had an idea concerning you and Hans Westergaard," Anna said with a smirk.

"Which is…?"

"You scare him into a confession."

"How does that work?" Elsa said.

"I think you know," Anna and Elsa looked at each other before Elsa got it.

"Oh I see, I may be able to work something," Elsa said with a smile.

* * *

North was in his office. Bunnymund and two of Bunnymund's friends Elsa and Anna were in the room with him. He couldn't believe what they had just told him and their idea that they had. It was highly strange and probably against every law that had to with interrogation but he had to admit it was a clever one. He still couldn't believe what they were saying. He hadn't been able to speak for several long moments before he managed to find his voice. It had taken him everything not to refuse. He only said yes to the idea because there was a chance it may just work. Besides he wanted to see the idea in action anyway. It did sound kind of cool.

* * *

Hans was sitting in the interrogation room. His lawyer had left to secure his release. It had been hours since he had seen someone. What was taking them so long? He got up and banged on the glass.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off. Hans got a little frighten but they were just flickering lights. Why would was he afraid of flickering lights? It wasn't his fault that the police department had shoddy lights.

"Hello Hans," came a voice from behind him.

Hans gave a jump and turned around. Sitting in the chair that had previously occupied by Detective Superintendent North was a girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a French braid. Her legs were cross and she leaned back slightly in the chair. How did she get there so fast? It was like she had just appeared there out of nowhere. Hans walked a few steps towards the girl. He was she he knew her from somewhere but where?

"Do I know you?" Hans asked.

"Well you did but that was a long time ago," the girl said. "So long ago. You in fact dated my sister."

"Your sister?" something was stirring in the back of Hans' brain. A girl he dated? Well he dated a lot of girls. He had been married three times. But there was something about this girl. "Who is your sister?"

"Anna Winters," the girl smiled. "Well her last name is no longer Winters as she's married now and thus changed her last name to her husband's name."

"Anna Winters," Hans knew that name. She was the girl that Hans dated for a few months during his last year of university. She did have a sister. She had a sister, Elsa, he thought was her name. She had been married at the time Hans dated her sister. She married a Jack something. He was sure his last name had something to do with ice or snow. Something like that. The last thing he remembered about Anna's sister. She had died something like thirty years ago. If he remembered correctly, she had drowned.

"You can't be her sister," Hans sneered. "She drowned."

"Well I did," the girl said. "Surely you recognise me? I was the one who kept telling Anna to break up with you because you are an evil heartless bastard who only cared about himself and loved to play the field."

Hans was starting to get nervous. She did look exactly like Anna's sister. The memories were all returning to him. Her voice was the same. Everything was the same about the girl. Hans didn't know why but he believed every word that she was saying. There was something about this girl that made Hans think that she was his ex-girlfriend's dead sister. He got sweaty and backed up a few paces. Elsa got out of her chair.

"What are you so nervous about Hans?" Elsa said. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Why would was so afraid? He didn't believe in ghosts but something was telling him otherwise. Something was making him believe in this girl.

"Well umm," for the first time in Hans' life he was at a loss for words. Why did he think that this person was from beyond the grave?

"You know I had a little chat to Alyson Grevers on the other side," Elsa said walking towards her. "You know what she told me? What you did to her?"

"No, what?" Hans was getting even more nervous. He wanted this girl to back up and get out of the room. She was seriously freaking him out. She even looked like she had been dead with her pale skin.

"She told me what you did Hans and I got to say, it wasn't very nice."

Hans opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. Every ounce of courage was being drained from him. He was starting to get seriously spooked.

"Admit it Hans," Elsa said in a dangerous voice. "You killed her. You kidnapped her. You tortured her and then you killed her."

"No, no," Hans said shaking his head.

"Confess Hans. You know you want to."

"No, I didn't do it."

"Confess!" Elsa kept yelling at him. For ages she kept yelling at him. Eventually Hans felt the strain and broke.

"Alright I did! I killed her," Hans yelled back. "I did it. I killed her."

Elsa relaxed and smirked.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	15. Cuff 'Em

**Chapter 15: Cuff 'Em**

Tooth was busy analysing the pin under different colour lights to see if it could see through the silver paint. She was having only a bit of luck. The first few light didn't show anything but the last light she used yielded some results. The last light she used was able to see through the silver background to the original gold paint. Tooth intensified the light and it revealed a lot more that what had previously been shown. She got out her magnifying equipment and used it on a particular area that she was interested it. She zoomed in even further and got a grin.

On the back of the pin was something that looked like it was etched into the metal coating. She could see the letters H.J.W. etched into the back.

"Hans Jakob Westergaard," Tooth said. "I have you now."

Bunnymund came into the room. He looked really excited about something. He was walking on the balls of his feet and he was doing a little dance which made Tooth give a small laugh when she saw him.

"What are you so happy about?" Tooth asked him.

"Elsa got Hans to confess," Bunnymund said.

"Wow really?" Tooth was impressed. "What did she do?"

"Oh she did her whole beyond the grave thing," Bunnymund said. "She scared it out him."

"Go Elsa," Tooth said. "Well I have good news too."

"What's this?" if it was possible, Bunnymund looked even more happy.

"I have successfully proven that pin that was at the crime scene was in fact Hans Westergaard's pin."

"Tooth you are amazing," Bunnymund then suddenly kissed her in his happiness.

Tooth was taken completely by surprise by the kiss. Bunnymund then raced off, cheering and fist pumping the air. Tooth touched her lips before grinning.

* * *

Bunnymund watched as Sandy cuffed Hans. He felt a smirk coming over his face. He was feeling quite satisfied with what he was witnessing. After thirty two years, Alyson Grevers was finally getting the justice she deserved. Hans was being arrested and Bunnymund was on his way to go pick up Pitch and charge him with murder. Bunnymund felt quite satisfied in the knowledge that he had gotten two killers off the street. Elsa came up next to Bunnymund and looked through the glass as Hans was being read his rights by Sandy.

"I was there that day," Elsa said.

"What?" Bunnymund turned around and looked at her.

"I remember now," Elsa sighed. "There is an ATM right across the street from the supermarket. I was getting cash out and I saw Pitch that day with the girl. _That _is why I thought it was Pitch."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really see anything," Elsa said. "I just saw Pitch talking to her. I didn't see what Kerry Barron saw. I had left before it had occurred."

They watched as Hans was being led out of the room. Elsa let out another sigh as her eyes followed the man.

"You know he is still spooked," Bunnymund said. "You did a good job. He's going on and on about ghosts and other worldly beings."

Elsa laughed. "Just don't go broadcasting the fact that I'm supposed to be dead."

"No, I won't," Bunnymund said.

There was a moment pause between them. Their work to sort out Elsa's unfinished business seemed to be nearly over. They had gotten one killer and they were about to go on their way to get the other.

"Shall we?" Bunnymund said.

"Hmm, maybe I can frighten Pitch for a change," Elsa laughed. "Instead of him frightening everyone."

* * *

Pitch Black was sitting in his flat drinking some coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and a man who identified himself as a cop was standing right there. The cop then told Pitch that he was being arrested for the murder of Alyson Grevers. The cop forced Pitch to turn around before the cop placed cuffs on him. Pitch couldn't believe this. After thirty two years of getting away with it, all that went up in smoke.

As Pitch was being led to the car he saw someone. That someone was blonde and was staring at him from across the street. Wait a minute, Pitch thought to himself. He knew that girl. That girl is Elsa Frost. Pitch never forgot a face even if he only saw it for a fraction of a second. He knew that couldn't be Elsa Frost. She had died only a couple of years after he and Hans murdered Alyson Grevers. Was she there to see him being arrested? Pitch looked back and she was gone. Pitch got really confused. Was she coming from beyond the grave? Pitch got a little white a bit shaky.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," the cop commented.

I might just have, Pitch thought but didn't dare say it out loud.

They headed back to the station. Pitch could see Hans also being cuffed. They met each other's eye. They both certainly didn't expect this. They thought they had been clever. They thought that they hadn't left anything behind or to chance. They didn't think they would be caught. They were proven wrong. They had been caught. Pitch didn't know how but he knew this was it.

* * *

Elsa was waiting at the station while Hans and Pitch were being booked for their crimes. Elsa felt happy that Alyson Grevers' family was finally getting the answers that they deserved. Jack came up to her. Elsa put her head on his shoulder. Jack had only been told what was going on about half an hour ago.

"Are they going to go to jail?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "With Hans' confession, the pin that belongs to him found at the crime scene and the DNA that matches Pitch Black they will be doing life in prison."

"That's good," Elsa sighed.

She turned to face him. She realised in that one moment just how much he had changed but yet looked so familiar. His messy hair was still the same, he had the same smile that lit up her world and his shining blue eyes always beamed at her. However Jack was older than he used to be. Elsa wished that they had grown old together. A wish of hers that will never be granted. Jack leaned down and gave her a slight brush of his lips on hers. Elsa felt the familiar sensation that started in her heart before travelling around her body. They heard a slight cough and they both turned around to see their daughter standing before them.

"I hate to interrupt a cute moment between you guys but," Sigrid turned to look at her Mother. "I think since with the whole Alyson Grevers case being solved there is someone you should meet."

"Who?" Elsa asked but she had a feeling who Sigrid was talking about.

* * *

Leif and Nathan were at Leif's Father's house. They had been told by Sigrid to wait for her there. Leif had a feeling that Nathan knew what this was all about but he wasn't saying a word. Leif had folded his arms and have his future brother-in-law a disapproving stare. He didn't like being kept in the dark. Soon Leif heard keys in the lock and Sigrid and his Dad both walked into the room. They looked excited about something.

"So let me guess," Leif said. "You caught the killer."

"We did indeed," his Dad said. "But there is something else you should know."

As on cue a woman walked from around the corner. She looked quite young, probably about her early twenties if Leif had to guess. She had long platinum blonde hair which was tied up in a French braid and stunning blue eyes. She was wearing a simple light blue cardigan over a white t-shirt with long skinny jeans. Leif had a feeling that he had seen this woman before. He felt as if he had known her all his life. His eyes shifted from the woman to Sigrid. In that one moment he saw a strange resemblance between the pair. He felt a strange attachment to the woman even though he didn't recognise her or even knew who she was.

He then clicked. He realised why he felt connected to her. He had seen her in photos that were thirty years old. He had seen pictures of her in a white dress while his Dad was looking quite smart and standing next to her. Leif moved towards her. He could feel tears coming down his face. It seemed impossible that she would be standing in front of him. He didn't understand but he knew that if he questioned it, he wouldn't be able to live in the moment which was what he wanted to do.

"Hi Mum," Leif said his voice was thick with tears.

"My boy," his Mum whispered. "My beautiful boy," she took him in her arms and held him close. Leif finally got to be held by his mother for the first time in thirty years. It felt strange and oddly comforting at the same time. "I've missed you," his Mum whispered into his ear.

"And I, you," Leif whispered back.

They broke apart from their embrace, grinning. Leif wiped the tears away from his face. He grinned again. He didn't understand how or why his Mother was standing before him. All that he knew was that she was and he didn't want that to change.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this. Her son and daughter as well her husband were all in the same room together. This hadn't occurred since Elsa's accident. She felt a pleasant warm feeling of love spreading through her. It felt nice, really nice.

"So this is Nathan," Sigrid said walking over to stand next to him.

Elsa knew that Nathan was Sigrid's fiancé but there was something else.

"Do I know you?" Elsa was sure she had met this man before but she couldn't place on where she knew if from. He did look quite similar to Jamie. That could be it. But something was telling her that she had met him some place but she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought hard but nothing was coming to her. That had never happened before. She usually had excellent recall.

"You met me at the cemetery," Nathan said and he looked a little embarrassed.

Elsa now knew that was true. It brought up some memories. She had overheard Nathan talk to a grave about how he was going to take care of his fiancée. The grave he had been talking to hadn't been any grave. It had been her grave.

"Yes, I remember," Elsa said. "I did mean what I said," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"So we have decided something," Sigrid said.

"What?" Leif and Elsa said together.

"We want the wedding to be moved up," Nathan said. "Sigrid feels that now her Mum has somehow and miraculously dropped back into our lives that she should be present at her daughter's wedding."

Elsa could feel tears coming back to her eyes. She had missed Sigrid growing up, going to school, graduating, meeting Nathan, getting proposed to by Nathan and so much more. She was not going to miss her daughter's wedding.

"So," Sigrid said. "We have set a date."

"Let me guess," Jack said. "It's going to be like in a month and there will be a scramble to get everything organised in time."

"Try more like a week," Sigrid said shrinking behind her fiancé.

"A week?" thundered Jack. "You know how much we have to do in a week?"

"A lot I gather," Leif muttered.

"Well I'm here," Elsa said laughing. "I'll also recruit Emma, Rapunzel and Merida. Trust me. With us on your side, we will pull this off."

"I have no doubt in your abilities Mum," Sigrid said also laughing.

"So we're doing this?" Nathan said.

"We're going to pull this off?" Jack said.

"Of course!" Elsa said. "This is me we're talking about. I can pull of miracles."

"In more ways than one," Sigrid grinned.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	16. Planning A Wedding

**Chapter 16: Planning A Wedding**

Sigrid woke up really early the next day. She was really excited. She had seven days to plan her wedding. It may be only be a week but Sigrid was confident in her Mother's ability to plan the wedding. She quickly gathered up her things and headed out her apartment's door. She left Nathan sleeping like a little baby. He looked so adorable when he sleeps. Sigrid slipped out of the apartment without making a single noise. She headed down the stairs and into the street outside her apartment building. She got into her car and turned on the ignition. The engine purred into life and Sigrid drove off.

Sigrid drove her car to her Aunt's house. She parked in the driveway before heading up to the door. She got her Aunt looking quite perky at the door. If Sigrid didn't know her own Aunt she would assume that she was crazy for waking up this early, willingly and on a weekend. However Sigrid knew that her Aunt was a light sleeper and hated sleeping in. It annoyed Uncle Kristoff as he adored sleeping in and snuggling into a warm bed.

"Hey Siggy," Anna said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, I know it's early but is Mum here? Wow it sounds so weird to say 'Mum'," Sigrid added as an afterthought.

Anna grinned. "No sorry. She didn't come home last night. I know she was with you guys at Jack's."

"Ah," Sigrid got a look in her eye. "Staying with my Dad, I see."

* * *

Elsa was sleeping next to Jack. She was sleeping with Jack's arm around her. Elsa soon heard a rapping sound. It sounded as if someone was knocking on the door. She heard Jack groaned next to her.

"Who is it?" Jack's voice said.

Elsa checked the clock next to the bed. It read that it was half past six in the morning. She matched Jack's groaned. There was only one person that Elsa knew who would be up at this time and that person was her sister. Elsa guessed that Anna still hated to sleep in. She was not normal. All through their childhood Elsa couldn't get back to sleep past seven in the morning because Anna was too loud when she woke up in the mornings. Elsa groggily got out of bed. She pulled on Jack's shirt and a dressing gown. She headed down to the front door.

"Anna its-" Elsa began before she realised it wasn't her sister at the door but it was her daughter.

"Did I interrupt date night?" Sigrid said with a small laugh and smile.

Elsa match Sigrid's laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"Wedding," Sigrid said in a sing song voice.

"Oh right," Elsa said. "Tick tock, we're on a clock."

"We are indeed."

An hour later, Elsa, Sigrid, Rapunzel, Merida and Emma were all called to help Sigrid plan her wedding. Elsa knew that Sigrid was slightly panicking. She had a week to plan a wedding that would have originally taken two years to plan as Sigrid had wanted a long time to plan the wedding to make sure she didn't miss anything out. That two year time frame ended up being cut down to one week and one week was not exactly a long period of time.

"We just have to make quick decisions," Rapunzel said.

"Like?" Merida said.

"Okay theme?" Emma said.

"Under the sea?" Rapunzel said.

"Too cliché," Sigrid said. "Besides I don't like water."

"Really?" Elsa was surprised to hear this.

"Well my grandparents ship went down in the middle of the ocean and they drowned and my mother drowned in a river just after I was born, so yeah don't like water," Sigrid said.

"Okay," Elsa said looking a little nervous. "How about a colour theme? Like a blue theme? Or a red theme?"

"Maybe," Sigrid pondered the idea. "What did you guys do?"

"We had a blue theme," Elsa said, "for our wedding. It went with our winter theme."

"We had the opposite theme," Rapunzel laughed. "We did a summer theme for my wedding to Eugene. So we really had a yellow theme going on."

"We had a black and white theme," Emma said. "We wanted something really fancy."

"You guys certainly looked fancy," Sigrid said. "I remember your wedding despite me being like five at the time. I remember thinking when I was going to have my wedding and feel like an angel."

They all grinned at Sigrid before Anna spoke.

"Kristoff and I didn't really have a theme," Anna said. "We just had a colourful wedding. It was more of a 'let's celebrate while we had each other' kind of wedding."

There was a moment of silence before Merida spoke.

"We had a sports theme," she said.

Elsa looked at her with surprise.

"You were married?" she asked.

"Yeah," Merida grinned. "For five years. He died of bone cancer about ten years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," Merida said. "I'm fine."

Elsa was surprised to hear this. Merida hadn't really dated during school. Sure, she went on a few dates here and there but nothing serious. Elsa always thought that Merida may not settle down and get married but she was glad that Merida had.

"How about all the themes combined?" Emma said.

"How does that work?" Elsa asked.

"Like each table at the wedding has a different theme," Emma said. "Like the first table has a summer theme, the next theme has a black and white theme etc. etc."

"Sounds cool," Sigrid said. "It will be hard but awesome. So theme is done."

"How about venue?" asked Emma.

"Eugene works as a manager at the one of those bar and buffet places where people have weddings all the time," Rapunzel said. "I'll call him now and get him to book."

Rapunzel quickly got on the phone and called her husband. The conversation lasted about five minutes. She got off the phone looking pretty happy. She confirmed that Eugene was able to book the venue for one week from today. She then said that since she owns a cake shop, she can make the wedding cake and due to the venue doing its own catering, they didn't have to worry about that.

"Okay, cake, venue, food, all done," Sigrid said.

"Now dress," Elsa said.

"Yay, dress shopping," Rapunzel said looking very excited.

"Let's go," Emma said.

All six women got out of their chairs at the same moment that Jack walked in on them about to leave the house. Jack looked a little puzzled at what was going on.

"Where is everyone going on?" Jack asked.

"Wedding stuff," Sigrid said.

"I'm the Father of the Bride," Jack said. "Why am I not invited?"

"Because we're going dress shopping and men cannot come," Sigrid said.

"What?" Jack looked offended.

"Sorry honey," Elsa gave him a swift kiss before all the women headed towards the door.

"I'm the Father of the Bride," they all heard Jack yell before they left Jack's house.

* * *

Nathan woke up. He moved his arm over to snuggle with Sigrid. He then sat up suddenly. Sigrid wasn't next to him. Nathan wondered where she could be. Nathan headed into the kitchen and didn't find her there. Sigrid liked to cook so sometimes he would wake up to the smell of bacon frying on a pan. He found a note on the table when he continued to investigate.

"Went to do wedding stuff," Nathan read out loud.

So that explained where she went. Nathan was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to go and be involved but it was probably stuff like going dress shopping anyway. Besides he didn't mind what Sigrid did. He wanted their wedding day to be all about her. He wanted to make sure she knew she was incredibly special. He didn't want to have to choose this flower or this flower. He was happy just showing up and saying 'I do'.

Nathan then decided he best go be doing something productive. They did only have seven days to plan a wedding after all. They needed to make use of every single second that they had. He headed out of the apartment to go look for tuxes.

* * *

Elsa and her friends and daughter were browsing dresses as the local bridal store which was run by an elderly lady and her daughter. They had already been to three other bridal stores and nothing yet. The store owners tried to help but they couldn't find anything. Elsa could feel Sigrid's disappointment about not finding the right dress. When Elsa had found out that she was having a girl, she had ideas about this day. Truth be told, she thought there may be a lot more yelling over different dresses.

Each of them had a favourite dress. Sigrid tried them all on but none of them felt right to her. Sigrid looked absolutely gorgeous in each one of them but she they just weren't right. Sigrid had a feeling that they would never find the rest dress for her but Elsa thought that she should never give up. She remembered hunting for months for her own dress and yet never found it. However she did manage to in the end with only a short amount of time before she had to walk down the aisle.

They left the bridal shop feeling defeated. They headed back to Jack's place. Elsa was trying to think of other places where they could go. She had wondered about the place where she had gotten her wedding dress. That shop had the most elegant dresses Elsa had ever seen but according to Rapunzel it burnt down in an electrical fire before getting sold and being turned into a hairdresser. When they got back to Jack's place, Elsa could tell that Sigrid was feeling a little disappointed. Elsa managed to get her spirits up by saying that no one goes dress shopping the first time around and finds the dress. Sigrid did look a little happier when Elsa told her this.

They entered the house. They found Jack sitting in the kitchen sipping on some coffee and looking rather smug about something. The last time he looked that smug to Elsa was when he had scored them tickets to a sold out concert for the one year anniversary and was very proud of himself.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh nothing," Jack said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Jackson Overland Frost I know you so what are you hiding?" Elsa asked as she folded her arms together and glared at him.

"Me?" Jack said. "Hide something from you? I would never! In fact I feel insulted that you would accuse me of such a thing."

"Ah-ha," Elsa said. "What about that time when hid the fact that you got a ticket and busted up our car?"

"You busted up Mum's car?" Sigrid asked sounding amused.

"A minor omission of the truth," Jack said not looking at his family in the eye.

"I only found out three months later when I took the car in to have it checked and the guy working on it told me," Elsa said. "I found out from a complete stranger rather than my serious boyfriend."

"Ah…" Jack stammered.

"Dad just tell Mum," Sigrid laughed.

"Fine, ruin the surprise why don't you," Jack muttered. "Sigrid go check your old room."

"What's in her room?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see," Jack said with a little glint in his eye.

Sigrid looked little confused and gave her Father a look before heading up the stairs to her old bedroom. Elsa continued to give Jack a look even after Sigrid had disappeared. They didn't say or do anything for the next five minutes. Any second now, Sigrid would find whatever Jack had placed up in her bedroom. Elsa had no idea what it could be. What could Jack be smirking about? Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when they heard a squeal come from upstairs.

"Guess she found what I left in there," Jack smirked.

Elsa was about to ask what but she didn't have time to. Sigrid came bursting into the room carrying a long white wedding dress. She grinned at her Father and gave him a massive hug. She looked so thrilled.

"Oh thank you, thank you," Sigrid said bouncing up and down. "It has been my dream to wear this ever since I saw pictures of Mum in it. I had no idea you still had it!"

Elsa then realised what Sigrid was holding. She recognised it straight away. It was her own wedding dress that she wore when she wedded Jack. She could feel tears come to her eyes. She had no idea that Jack had kept it.

"I know you always said you wanted to wear it," Jack said. "So I safely tucked it away for this moment."

"Are you okay Elsa?" Anna had realised that Elsa was about to cry.

"Yes," Elsa said coming back to reality. "I just never thought I would see this again."

"I can wear it right?" Sigrid asked nervously.

"Oh honey of course," Elsa pulled her daughter in for a hug. "That's why I wanted to keep it, in case you wanted to wear it."

"Yay," Sigrid did a little clap and a cheer.

Elsa couldn't help but think just how much time has passed since the last time her wedding dress had been worn. It was being passed from one generation to another it seemed. That made her cry a little bit not with sadness but with happiness.

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked this update. Please review =)**


	17. The River Again

**Chapter 17: The River Again**

_One Week Later_

Sigrid woke up on the day of her wedding. She couldn't be more excited. She sat up in bed in her old room at her Dad's house (as its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding) and stared at her engagement ring. It sparkled in the morning sun which came through a crack in the curtains. She beamed down at it. She adored the sight of it. She then pulled her curtains wide open and stared out the window. She then noticed something a little strange. It was her Mother and she was outside in nothing more than pyjamas and a dressing gown. She seemed to be heading towards something. Sigrid pulled on her own dressing gown and raced downstairs and outside. It was still early so her Dad wasn't up just yet which may be a good thing. She didn't exactly want to explain why she was racing out the door in the early hours of the morning in her dressing gown and slippers.

Once outside, she spotted her Mum and then followed her. She seemed to be heading towards something. It wasn't until they entered the woods did Sigrid realise where they were heading. They were heading towards the river. Sigrid paused behind a tree and watched her Mother. She paused at the river and knelt down in front of it. She placed her hand in the water and moved it around. Sigrid moved closer. She wondered what her Mum was doing. Her Mum seemed to realise that Sigrid was behind him.

"I died here," her Mum said to her.

"I know," Sigrid whispered back.

Sigrid didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to respond to that. Her Mum then stood up and turned to face her.

"Well come on, we got a wedding to attend," her Mum said.

"We do indeed," Sigrid grinned.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were getting ready for their niece's wedding. Anna was currently helping Kristoff with his tie when they heard a knock at the door. Anna quickly finished Kristoff's tie before she headed to the front door. She opened it and grinned at who was behind it.

"Surprise!" said three people.

"Josef, Helena, Heidi," Anna pulled each of her kids in for a hug when she said their name. She gave a good look at her children. They looked pretty good. She could almost swear that Heidi has grown some more even though she stopped growing at the age of seventeen.

"So what's this about Aunt Elsa?" Josef said as soon as stepped through the door.

"And her rising from the grave?" Helena said.

"People don't do that Mum," Heidi said.

Anna's children had already been given a full report on what had been going on while they were away doing whatever they had been doing. It had been difficult to leave out the whole resurrection thing out. Anna invited her children in and all the time they were waiting to leave for the wedding did they talk about nothing else. Elsa came over to give an update on the wedding. That was when she met her nieces and nephew. They were all over Elsa begging on details on what had happened to her. It seemed as if the impossibly of the matter was lost on them but instead they wanted to catch up with their Aunt who they never knew. Elsa managed to get away but she enjoyed meeting them. Elsa couldn't help commenting on how much her children looked like Anna and Kristoff.

Eventually the time came to go to the wedding. Anna was feeling quite excited for it. She had been waiting for this day since Sigrid got engaged.

* * *

Jack was busy with his suit. He cast a glance down at the wedding picture that had been taken of him and Elsa. He picked up the photo and smiled down at it. Elsa came into the room to tell him that the bride was ready. She grinned at the picture in Jack's hand. Jack put down the picture and headed into Sigrid's room. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She never looked more like her mother in that one moment. Jack could see Elsa and Sigrid both crying as they looked at each other. Jack could feel himself starting to tear up.

"Oh Dad, you're crying," Sigrid said.

"No I'm not," Jack said. "I just got some dirt in my eye."

"Sure," Elsa grinned.

Jack checked his watch. He looked up at them. They all knew it was time to go down. Jack couldn't believe his little girl was all grown up. It made him cry.

* * *

At the wedding, Anna was sitting near the front with her family. They were having an outside wedding and there were rows of seats that were in front of a wedding arch that was decorated with flowers. Anna was sitting next to Kristoff who was taking pictures with his camera. On Anna's other side was Helena and Heidi who were both talking about their boyfriends. Helena was giggling about something that Heidi's boyfriend did. Anna shook her head and then looked at her son who was talking to his wife, Claire. They were discussing something about the wedding. Anna looked back at her husband who was taking a picture of some relatives.

Anna then noticed Nathan taking his place up at the wedding arch. He had a couple of his friends and his Dad up with him. Nathan was currently talking to his Best Man. He was grinning and laughing at what his Best Man was saying. Kristoff then took a few pictures of them while Anna laughed. Anna was wondering how much longer it was going to take. She was getting a little bored. She wanted the show to start. Anna then saw Elsa slip in and take a seat next to Kristoff. She grinned at Anna and Anna grinned back. When Elsa slipped in Leif had been right behind her. He was with his girlfriend, Jocelyn, who had kept gawking at Elsa. She looked like she had just found out the truth and couldn't believe it. Luckily there weren't too many people at the wedding who had known Elsa. A few people did but they were too busy concentrating on the bride and the groom which Anna was grateful for. She didn't exactly want it to be a well-known fact that Elsa had arisen from the grave. She was scared that Elsa would turn into some kind of lab rat or something. She didn't want Elsa to be put in a lab and studied. At least only the people who knew were family and friends. They were highly, _highly _unlikely telling someone who would put her in a lab somewhere.

The music then changed and the Wedding March then started. They all stood up and Anna looked behind. Jack walked in with his daughter on his arm. He was grinning while she smiled up at Nathan who just stared at his bride. His eyes were transfixed on Sigrid as she walked down the aisle. Jack gave Sigrid a small kiss on her cheek before taking his seat next to Elsa. Sigrid stood up next to Nathan who took her hands in his. The celebrant then started talking about love and happiness. Anna placed her head on Kristoff's shoulder and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Anna was reminded her own wedding. She had been nervous, yes, but she had been ready. Anna had gotten married young; she had only been twenty at the time. However she didn't want to wait. Elsa's death had taught her that things don't always happen the way you wanted them to and so Anna had wanted to make sure that she made sure that she had the one person she trusted beyond all others at her side for the rest of her life as soon as possible.

The wedding celebrant then got to the good bit.

"Do you Nathan Jared take Sigrid Idun to be your lawfully wedding wife?" the celebrant asked him.

"I do," Nathan said and then he slipped on a wedding ring on Sigrid's finger.

The celebrant turned to Sigrid.

"Do you Sigrid Idun take Nathan Jared to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked her.

"I do," Sigrid said and then she slipped a wedding ring on Nathan's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan grinned a little before he pulled Sigrid in for a kiss while the crowd cheered. Anna noticed Elsa crying while Jack pulled her in for a one arm hug. Sigrid and Nathan then ran down the aisle while people threw confetti over them. They looked so happy. Anna knew that they would be together for a long time. Anna gave another look over at Elsa. She knew how much it meant to her for her being her on her daughter's wedding. Anna knew that had been something that Elsa had wanted to attend for a long time. She also knew it meant the same to Sigrid who had wished and wished for her Mum to be at her own wedding. Guess she got what she wished for.

Anna then took Kristoff's hand and they walked down the aisle after Jack and Elsa walked down after Sigrid and Nathan. They entered the venue and took their seats at their tables. As discussed, each table had its own theme. The wedding party table had a black and white theme while Anna's table had a blue theme. Everyone soon sat down at their table. Anna's whole family were at the same table as her. Nathan stood up and made a speech about love and Sigrid. After Sigrid stood up, Jack made a speech and then Nathan's parents, Jamie and Emma, made a speech. All the speeches were about the happy couple and about how they found each other.

The way they met was very adorable. They knew other before they met at university but they hadn't really known each other. Sigrid had to take a general education paper (certain papers that can be taken at university in order to broaden the knowledge of students which was required in order to graduate) and it happened to be the same paper that Nathan was taking. Sigrid hadn't expected to see Nathan but she had been thrilled. They worked on the paper together throughout the semester and actually got a good grade for the paper. Nathan had devolved a major crush on Sigrid and vice versa during their time together. Nathan finally built up the courage to ask her out and Sigrid accepted. It didn't take them too long to fall in love and start living their lives together and plan their future together.

After the speeches, Nathan led Sigrid down for a dance on the dance floor. Everyone watched as they waltzed around the room together. It didn't take people too long for them to join them. Jack took Elsa down for a dance just before Kristoff offered his hand to Anna and she accepted it. Kristoff led Anna down to the dance floor and they swayed around the room. Anna giggled and grinned up at her husband. He grinned back.

* * *

Elsa had just finished dancing with Jack. She then got the strangest feeling. She started feeling less and less connected with the ground and the things around her. She felt less connected with the world. She didn't know exactly what was going on. She stumbled out of the venue. She could hear someone stumbling behind her and knew it was Jack but she couldn't turn around. She wasn't in control on her own body. Something was guiding her and Elsa knew exactly where she was going. She had to get to the river. She had too.

"Elsa," she heard Jack call but Elsa ignored him. She had to keep going.

She continued onwards. She finally reached the woods. She passed tree and after tree. She could hear Jack calling for her but she couldn't answer. She soon saw the river in the distance. She could hear the river calling to her. It was calling for her to come towards it. Elsa moved quickly towards it. The river came into view. It seemed to sparkle even though it was getting dark.

"Elsa," Elsa heard Jack yell again. She could heard the urgently in his voice.

Elsa stopped at the river.

"I have to go," she said to Jack. "My time is up."

"Elsa!" she heard Jack yell in panic.

Elsa turned to look at him. She was crying.

"Goodbye Jack, I love you," she said.

She then couldn't stop herself. She threw herself into the river. She could feel the cold water around her. The last thing she remember seeing is a bright, shining white light.

* * *

Jack noticed Elsa leaving the wedding party. He wondered where she was going and why she was leaving. He decided to follow her. He called her name but she didn't response. It was she wasn't in controlled of her actions. She seemed to be being led somewhere. He continued to follow her. He called her name again but she didn't answer. He was getting worried and highly concerned. What was going on? He followed her into the woods. He knew she was heading down to the river. Why was she going to the river?

Jack then saw Elsa pause at the river. He raced towards her. Jack watched Elsa stopped at the river.

"I have to go," he heard her say. "My time is up."

"Elsa!" Jack yelled at her. His voice was panicky. He didn't want her to leave not when he had her back. He didn't want to say goodbye. He had yearned for so long to see her again. He wasn't ready to let go again.

Elsa turned to look at him. She was crying.

"Goodbye Jack, I love you," she said.

Jack then watched Elsa throw herself into the river.

"Elsa!" Jack called out to her but she never heard him.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	18. Epilogue

**iheartjelsa: Sadly what you suggest is not going to come to pass.**

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

_One Year Later_

Jack was sitting in front of Elsa's grave. It had been a year to the day since he had discovered Elsa had somehow done the impossible and had returned to this world from the world beyond. He didn't know how she did it. In fact he didn't care about that. He had just been caught up with seeing her again. Ever since that day at the river, he had hoped that Elsa would somehow come back again but she never did. She must have been using borrowed time to come back and complete her unfinished business or whatever she needed to. At least their children could now say they knew their own Mum. That had always been something that Jack had wished for. Jack then got a thought from that. It came rather suddenly and out of the blue.

Maybe the reason she had come back hadn't just been one reason like everyone thought. Everyone assumed that Elsa came back to help solve the murder of Alyson Grevers. What if it wasn't just that? What if it was to meet her children? To attend Sigrid's wedding? To approve of Nathan and Jocelyn? To give him a little more time with her? Give Anna some closure as she never really had any? Maybe in a way, Elsa returning may in fact help people to move on as some never really did. That statement was directed towards him and Anna. Neither of them could handle Elsa's death. Jack still couldn't. The love of his life, the mother of his children, his soulmate had been ripped from him before he could get a chance with her. Seeing Elsa again and reconnecting with her, well he didn't know if that made it better or worst. All he knew is that he still loved her but it was time to move on.

* * *

Anna was in her kitchen making lunch for her and Kristoff. Kristoff had gone out to help a friend do some deliveries of some kind and she wanted to surprise him when he got home. Her eyes fell on a picture of her sister on the bench. She smiled at it. The only pictures she had of Elsa were either hanging up in the hallway or in her lounge. She had decided to take some more pictures of her and put them around the house. She felt it was important to remember her despite the fact that Anna had tried for thirty years not to. It had been a way to deal with her grief. It hadn't worked but now Anna did think it was working.

It hadn't been easy finding out that Elsa had gone again. She had been at the wedding dancing with Kristoff when she realised that neither Jack nor Elsa were around. She had wander around outside for a while but couldn't find them. She asked Leif and Sigrid if they had seen their parents but neither of them did. Sigrid left Nathan dancing with his Mum and both she and Leif helped their Aunt and Uncle, as Kristoff had joined the group, look for their parents. Their area of search got larger and larger. Soon they heard Kristoff shout and said that Jack was at the river. They race down there, it hadn't been easy especially for Sigrid who was in a wedding dress to navigate the scenery but they did it and indeed they found Jack. He was sitting by the river with his head in his knees. It looked like he had been crying. Sigrid gently bent down next to her Dad and began to hug him. Nobody knew what was going on but already Anna knew it wouldn't be good news.

Anna had asked where Elsa was and that's when Jack had told her that she had gone. He told them how she knew her time was up and had thrown herself into the river as if to recreate her death all those years ago. Anna didn't believe it at first but when Sigrid began to cry for her Mother, Anna was vividly reminded of Sigrid crying for her Mum thirty years ago. Anna then broke down and started crying to. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and cried. All three Frosts, held each other, and cried together for their lost member. Anna didn't want to admit it but she knew that this would come sooner or later. She didn't know what was keeping Elsa on Earth but knew that it was going to be on a clock. She had some kind of unfinished business and so when that was up, it was only a matter of time before she had to go again. She didn't belong in the world of the living anymore. It was also kind of poetic to Anna that the place where she died had to be place where she died again. Almost as it was a portal to the afterlife of some kind.

Anna hadn't noticed how late it was getting before Nathan had come to find them saying that their guests were leaving. Sigrid didn't want to leave her Dad who refused to move from the spot. However she knew that she should go back to the wedding and pretend like nothing had happened when really a lot had. Sigrid didn't return for a while. She returned with Nathan who helped Kristoff get Jack to his feet. Jack didn't want to go but Kristoff was a lot bigger and stronger than him. After that, life moved on and so did people. In the last year, a lot did happen.

Nathan and Sigrid went on their honeymoon, two weeks in Paris which was absolutely delightful for both of them. When they got home, both of them had a tan and looked happy with their lives. Nathan got a promotion a few months later and Sigrid shortly after that. Leif proposed to Jocelyn Farrow on holiday in New York. He proposed while it was snowing as it reminded him of both his parents. She said yes and they were both married six months later. Tooth and Bunnymund eloped again. They both realised that they wanted to get back together after realising that they had a lot of unresolved feelings towards each other and they somehow wound up eloping despite Tooth's insistence on taking it slow this time. Their daughter was delighted that her parents were back together. Josef and Clare announced the upcoming birth of their first child. Anna was so happy that she was about to be a grandmother. She felt a little young to be one but she was happy all the same. They had just found out it was going to be a boy. They were currently arguing over names. Claire was winning as she played the 'Buddy when you carry the baby, have to go through labour with the baby, then actually have the baby in a very painful way, _then _you can name the baby'. Josef had tried to get his Mum on his side but she was siding with her daughter-in-law. She had used the same trick herself on Kristoff all those years ago when she got pregnant. Although Josef and Claire ended up on deciding on a name together.

Heidi broke up with her boyfriend of two years. She had been inconsolable for about three months before Helena helped her get back on the scene by taking her around clubs and meeting other boys. Helena, herself, went through a break up and then a reconciliation of her own boyfriend of a year and a half. They had broken up after a really nasty fight and then got back together only two weeks later. They had recently been talking about marriage after Helena had a small pregnancy scare only a couple of months ago. It hadn't been major the scare but it made Helena realise she was actually with the right guy despite their arguments and disagreements.

North retired from the police and Bunnymund was promoted in his place. Bunnymund really loved being the boss and had managed to prove his worth. North retired to a small place in Italy which his granddaughter and gotten for him. Nothing really new happened with the rest of them. Jamie and Emma continued like they always had. Sandy and his girlfriend got engaged as well. Anna had a feeling that she will be attending quite a few weddings over the next few years.

Rapunzel and Eugene continued onwards. They had their own children to deal with. They had two sons who had both taken after their Father. A few petty theifs here and there but luckily no charges were pressed and everything was returned. Merida, after Elsa's death in the river thirty years ago, had bought a sports shop. Her husband had been a customer who had been taken with her. He died about ten years ago and Merida had been devastated but she moved on with her life and she had to do it again. Her shop was still going and business was indeed booming. Ariel was the only other friend of Elsa's that knew she had come back. All of Elsa's other friends like Cinderella, Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Mulan, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana and their partners had no idea of what had happened. Ariel hadn't told anyone. She sometimes visited Elsa's grave to let her know what she was getting up to. Well pretty much everyone did. Elsa had missed out on so much and now it seems no one else wanted that to happen again. Anna liked to think that wherever Elsa was now, she could hear them and help guide them with their problems. Anna would still dream about Elsa, some of them would be good memories and others would be about that day at the river. Sometimes whenever Anna got a bad feeling about something, she liked to think that was Elsa telling her the right direction. It always seemed to pay off in the end.

Kristoff came back from helping his friend. He looked very happy and thankful that Anna had prepared him some lunch. He gobbled it down with a very happy expression. He had been working since the early hours of the morning and hadn't eaten since. Anna grinned at her husband before heading out of the house herself.

* * *

Jack was still sitting by his wife's grave. He just liked to hang out there and remember the good times and the bad times he had with her. He had thought that when she came back, that it was somehow going to be permanent. That they would make up for lost time and reunite again. They did manage to do that even though it was only for a very short time. Jack soon heard footsteps and he looked up. The smiling face of his sister-in-law looked down at him and Jack smiled back. She took a seat next to him and also stared at her sister's grave. But that wasn't the only grave she was looking at. Her eyes went from her sister's to her parents' grave.

Neither of them talked for a while. Words didn't need to be said between them. When Elsa had died thirty years ago, Jack had tried to distance himself from everyone that Elsa had known. It felt too much to be around those who Elsa had known and loved. However he discovered that her sister had inherited the same stubbornness as Elsa. She refused to let Jack continue being the broken shell that he had been. She had wanted to know her niece and nephew and Jack didn't feel like she shouldn't. He was glad that he had let Anna and Kristoff back into his life. They had helped so much with the raising of his children. They had helped him see the world again and not be a crumbling mess.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked quite suddenly which interrupted his thoughts.

She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her face and her chin was resting on them and her arms were wrapped around her knees.

"Oh just about her," both Jack and Anna knew what Jack meant when he said 'her'.

"Yeah me too," Anna sighed. "It had been nice to see her again and let her know that we're doing okay."

"Are we?"

"I like to think so."

Jack spread his arms behind him and stared up at the sky.

"I like to think so too."

Anna turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met and both could see the hurt in them.

"I keep wondering what we do next," Jack said.

"We just continue onwards," Anna said. "Like we did before."

"Yeah but how?"

"I don't know. We just somehow find out and do it."

Silence fell between them once again. Jack didn't know where to go from here. He felt stuck in a time loop which played the same thing over and over again. He couldn't get out of it and get to the next day. That had been his life for the past thirty years. The only way Jack could tell that time had passed was by looking at his kids and seeing them grow up and move into the world around them. Some days he would wake up and realise that thirty years had somehow passed him by and he didn't even notice it.

He looked back at Elsa's grave. Despite it bringing back all these hurt feelings that Jack knew would never go away, he was glad he got time with her again. He was glad that she could meet her children and see the kinds of people they had become. He was glad that she had seen Anna again and saw that she had moved on with her life, become a mother and wife. He was glad to see Elsa again. He knew he would always love her. She was his better half. She was the one as they say. He never settled down with someone else because it felt wrong, like he was cheating on her. He knew that she would want him to move on and be with someone else but he couldn't. He had tried dating and it didn't work. The world of dating seemed too weird and unfamiliar to him. He knew his children had wanted him to find someone else but to him, there was no one else. For a time he thought that person may be Tooth but it didn't take him long to realise that he had been wrong about that. Besides Tooth belonged with Bunnymund and he was glad of that. After their break up, she had sort comfort in Bunnymund and that's how they ended up together.

Jack looked directly at Elsa's name on the grave. He knew he would never see her again. He had thought that once before but this time he knew it to be true. He knew he would only see her again when they reunited in death.

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it. I know the ending was sad, a little bittersweet but hopefully it was enjoyable all the same. Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed this story. Means a lot, thanks guys =)**


End file.
